The Minecraft Interviews
by ihearthorses6000
Summary: Ever wanted to ask a creeper why they explode? Or why Enderman pick up blocks, and get hurt in the rain? Or any other question that you just want to ask? You came to the right place!
1. Creepers, Endermen, and Steve, oh my!

"And we're here, the Minecraft Interviews, and I'm here with Ghast, Creeper...and Enderman was just right beside me..." The redhead girl glanced around. "He's always popping in and out of places." She let her wide grin return. "Anyway, I'm your host, Ashley Anderson. Are you guys ready for the interviews? And Minecraft Players?"

"What _about_ Minecraft Players?" Ghast frowned, disgusted.

"What do you think about them?" Ashley asked._  
_

"They make everyone and everything miserable. They destroy everything in sight and they don't care when the animals or people around them beg for mercy. And then they brainwash the cats and wolves." Ghast growled. "Cats and wolves are traitors."

"No kidding. Especially the cats..." Creeper shuddered. "You know, us creepers used to take care of them, help the cats out."

"Is that why you guys run away from them?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Watching the cutest things grow up under your care and then these guys with diamond swords take them away from you...and then you have to kill them? I think not." Creeper replied.

"That's so sad. And Ghast, why are you guys always so miserable?" Ashley asked.

"It's because all I get to do all the time is wander around, shoot Minecraft Players with fire, and die, when I'd much rather be roasting marshmallows. I make some good marshmallows."

"Ha! At least you have a choice." Creeper muttered. "We get thrown into battle by our King Creeper, and we only attack because our anger gets the best of us, when we get to watch our friends and family die to that sword."

"At least you had friends and family." Enderman popped up out of nowhere. "And don't burn in the rain. Oh, and look what I got!" He held out a diamond block and giggled. "I just love to stare at it! The queen will be so pleased!"

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY DIAMONDS!" Steve screamed, running towards him, his diamond sword drawn.

"Oh sh-" Enderman teleported just before the sword reached him. Farther away, Enderman laughed. "Na na na na na! You can't hit me, you can't hit me!"

"Why you-!"

"Hey, Steve! Thanks for joining us!" Ashley grinned.

"Who're you?"

"Your awesome host, of course! Now have a seat, and please put the sword away, and Enderman, put the block down."

"Aw." Enderman sighed and did so.

"Now, does anyone want to suggest a question to ask?" Ashley asked. All of them spoke at once.

"I wanna know why Enderman's always stealing my stuff!"

"Why can't you leave me alone, Steve?!"

"What the heck is wrong with you people?!"

"I just wanna go home and shoot more Minecraft Players to take the misery away! And their potions are yummy!"

"Guys, guys, lower the volume, seriously!-" Ashley began.

"Why can't Creeper stop exploding in my face?! I worked so hard on that house!"

"And you also worked so hard to kill my cousin!"

"So that's what this is about? Revenge? Really?!"

"Maybe it is, you merciless cat-killing-and-brainwashing freak!"

"Dang it, Ghast! Pull it together! Stop your wailing, before we all go deaf!"

"Pull it together?! Do you know what I've been through?! Shut up, you pathetic teleporting thief!"

"Hey, it was shiny-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ashley raised her voice above them all and took a deep breath. "I think we're done for the day. Go cool off and meet back here tomorrow." She looked to the readers. "Meanwhile, give us some questions to ask everybody, we can haul the rest of them all in!"

The camera man grinned. "Annnnd cut! That's a wrap!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Really guys! I need some inspiration! A question(s) that I'll try to answer in the funniest and most creative way possible. So far it's been a fail, but that's because the questions are my own. So ask me something in the reviews!**

**Cya!**

**-ihearthorses6000**


	2. Chapter 2: Say hi to Zombie & Blaze

"Hey guys! We're back!" Ashley grinned. "Are you guys ready for another interview?"

"I guess." Steve sighed. "I just can't wait to see what weirdos wanna know about us."

"Alright, it looks like a bit chunk of this chapter is going to be from EmilyArtypants."

"Oh boy."

"Alright, first question; for all you monsters, why do you only spawn at night? And why do you burn in the day?"

"I don't." Creeper grinned. "But that's just because our King lets us have more time to murder you pathetic Minecraft Players."

"Stalker." Steve muttered.

"Why only at night, though, guys?"

"Nighttime is cooler...the sun is so hot and it just burns and burns and burns and then everything goes black..." Skeleton stared into space.

"Screw that, the Nether is perfect for heat, always lava and fire everywhere..." Ghast stared off into the distance. "I want to get back there soon, so let's make this quick."

"Day. Bad." Zombie groaned. "Night. Good."

"Oh, hey! Thanks for joining us, Zombie! Enderman, how exactly do you teleport?" Ashley asked.

"Like this!" He disappeared and reappeared behind her, trying to make it so she couldn't find him, not liking the eyes that followed him. "I don't know, really. It's something we're born with. You just think about where you wanna go...and poof!"

"Alright. Creeper, this one's for you. Do you guys really die when you explode?"

Creeper raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? Yes, we die! And it's annoying too, how our King gave us suicide instead of teleporting powers or the power to shoot out fire. Sometimes I think he just wants to kill us."

"Ghast, how do you blow fire? Does it hurt?" Ashley asked.

"I have a fire inside of me, and when I want a tiny bit to come out, it does. It's like my anger fire. I'm miserable, and I cry a lot, but I'm also really angry a lot, too." Ghast replied. "Can I demonstrate?" He turned to Steve.

"No, no! It's okay, I think we got the picture." Ashley replied. "Um...the next two are for all of you; do mobs ever use the bathroom, and do mobs reproduce?"

Silence.

"Who_ is_ this person?!"

"And what's a bathroom?"

"Um, it's where you-" Ashley kicked Steve in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"And you guys still haven't answered the question." Ashley glanced around the quiet room.

"I strongly suggest we don't answer it." Enderman spoke up.

"And I strongly agree." Ashley replied. "Enderman, are there Enderwomen?"

The tall, black figure grinned. "Maybe."

"Endie! Where'd you go?!" A feminine voice shouted from a while's away.

"I'm doing an interview, hun! Give me a few minutes!"

"Hurry! It's gonna rain soon!"

Enderman looked worriedly up at the cloudy sky.

"Um, Creeper, do you guys have genders?"

Creeper rolled his eyes. "Everything does."

"And why are you guys green? Why not purple?"

"You mean, like this?" Creeper turned purple, to everyone's shock. And then he turned back to green. "I just like green better. Or should I say, our Creeper King programmed us too, and we just prefer to stay green. Green's a cool color."

"Agreed." Ashley replied. "Ghast, how do you fly? Are you made of helium or something?"

"I can't fly here as well as I can there, because in the Nether there's a lot of heat." He holds out a tentacle from his jellyfish-like body. "I use my legs to push that heat and it propels me upward. Here it's still hot, if I went out of the shade, but I couldn't fly as high."

"Right. So you use the hot hair kind of like a hot air balloon. Sorta."

"What's a hot air balloon?"

"Nevermind." Ashley replied. "Alrighty, Skeleton, do you have a brain? What do you think with?"

"Nope. I'm just a skeleton." Skeleton knocked on his skull of a head with a hollow sound.

"Then...how do you think?"

"I'm undead, it's not really that hard."

"Alright, that was the last question from EmilyArtypants, and I have one of my own. Zombie, how is it that you eat tons and tons of brains but still remain to be so stupid?"

"Brains..." Zombie stared off into space. He noticed a pig out in the sun, and walked out of the shade that Ashley had provided. Zombie began to burn as he stumbled toward the pig, who had yet to notice him. "Brains...brains..." Zombie soon realize that the pig had no brain, and stared to walk back to the shade, but he died before he could.

"Ooh, XP!" Steve got up to get the tiny green lights, but Ashley stopped him.

"I don't think so."

"Aw."

"And I got another question for you guys. Enderman, I thought you'd be kind of more serious, ya know?"

"I can when I want to be." The tall thing grinned. "Especially when I trying to scare the heck of out the newbie Minecraft Players."

"Well, you succeeded when I first started minecraft. Those sleepless nights..." She shuddered. "Alright, it seems we got quite a couple more questions from the reviews. Let's see who's next..." She glanced at her paper. "Alright, one question from Steph1007, who asks, Steve, why do you kill creepers? Everyone says they just want hugs."

Steve glared at the green exploding thing sitting beside him. "That's what they say."

"Ugh, do I have to answer this one?" Creeper muttered. "The younger creepers really do hate being trained to basically commit suicide, so they just want to hug somebody, and when they do, they get so happy their TNT goes off."

"Sure, sure." Steve rolled his eyes. "Or they, like every other creeper, just wanna kill you, and really I'm just defending myself."

"Heartless." Creeper muttered.

"Armless!"

"Great insult, genius."

"Alright, both of you! Knock it off." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Now, this one is from Epic Blowtorch. And we need to summon Blaze from the Nether for this one."

The fiery creature looked around curiously but confusingly. "What the? Where am I?" A metallic breathing sound escaped as he huffed. "Definitely not the Nether. Am I in that place with the ugly guys with diamond swords and freaky cats that I've heard about?"

"Blaze, you're at the Minecraft Interviews, and Blow Torch wants to know why you are so addicted to minecarts."

"Minecarts?! Who said minecarts?! You have minecarts?! I want minecarts! No, I _need_ minecarts! Somebody give me minecarts! Before I murder all of you!"

"Easy there, fire dude," Steve slowly held out a minecart, and it was snatched from his hand.

"My precious, my _precious_!" Blaze admired it. "Minecart of holy one, whisper to me all your secrets!" He held his head close to it. "Really! That's a shocker...keep speaking to me, Oh Precious One, your voice soothes the mind..."

"O...kay. Who else is in favor of skipping that question?" Ashley looked at her paper again. "Alright, this one's from Epic Blowtorch again, asking how come zombies dance a lot? Hang on, I'll spawn another." She held out an egg and punched it to the ground, and the Zombie appeared and she repeated the question.

"Dance? Dance? Nothing better than dance. Brains better than dance. Nothing else better than dance. Dance!" Zombie groaned and began to turn to a nonexistent beat.

"Whoa, hang on, bro! You need some music!" And Steve grabbed a jukebox and played it. Zombie danced and everybody laughed while Creeper hung on the ceiling with a torch above him, so when he changed color it looked like a disco ball.

"Alright, alright! Come on, guys, next question!" Ashley called above the noise. "Epic Torch asks, why do Iron Golems protect villagers? So, let's find out!" She spawned one and asked the question.

"Villagers? We don't protect them, they pay us in emeralds. What else did you think they used it for?" Iron Golem replied. "Plus, killing stuff is fun."

"Alright, let's also spawn a villager." Ashley hit the egg to the ground. "Epic Torch wants to know why you guys are so stupid. Wooden tools aren't worth five emerald!"

"Yes it is!" Villager exclaimed. "I can't even believe you just said that! Wooden tools for five emerald is a good deal, compared to how much it's worth! Do you not even use the tools?!"

"Um, I do! And they're worth far less than that!" Steve exclaimed. "Do you even use the tools?!"

"Well, um, I-there's a, uh, perfectly true answer for that, and we, um-"

"Steve, put him out of his misery."

"Gladly." Steve drew his diamond sword.

"No, no, wait! Look over there!" He pointed, turned around, and ran.

"Alrighty, you wimp!" Steve called after him. "Next question?"

"Epic Blowtorch wants to know, Enderman, why do you get mad when someone looks at you? Are you self-conscious?"

"Well...um...no, I mean, why would I, I mean, that's ridiculous, I just, uh-" He glanced around as the eyes turned to him. "Stop looking at me!"

And he teleported right into the rain. "Ow, ow, ow!" And he teleported back to the safety of the interview, and sat down without a word, glaring at the eyes that stared at him until they looked away.

"Okay then. And Epic Torch says that she thinks baby zombies are on steroids, they run so fast. Your guys's opinion?"

"They're just really fast, and they get slower as they get older, because their hunger for brains slows them down and makes them really stupid." Skeleton replied, and everyone looked to him in shock. "What? I do my research."

"Okay then. Next, BlackDragon41 wants to know, Creeper, why are you always frowning, is your mouth permanently set like that? And why, are you always depressed?"

"No, it's not always like that. It ends up permanently like that once we realize that all we're meant for is to commit suicide to kill Minecraft Player scum. And um, yeah, that makes us the tiniest bit depressed." Creeper rolled his eyes.

"And Enderman, the same guy wants to know why you're always taking his blocks."

Enderman shifted uncomfortably under the eyes that glanced at him. "Well, the queen requests that her castle be made out of random blocks...and they're all so pretty...and I don't wanna hurt the flowers that are on them, so sometimes I just take the whole block..."

"Alrighty. Ghast, BlackDragon41 wants to know how do you sleep and where, if you sleep at all?"

"Sleep? What's that?" Ghast asked. "A new potion that the Minecraft Players have? I'd like to murder them and get the potions...and when they don't have it it makes me so mad..."

"Okay... Steve, the same guy wants to know, just pick one, pickaxe or sword?"

"Sword!" Steve drew his diamond one and grinned.

"And, the last question from BlackDragon41, Skeleton, if he were to replace all your arrows with apples, what would you do?" Ashley asked, reading off her paper.

"Why would he do that?" Skeleton frowned. "I need my arrows. And I'd use an apple and throw it at him until he got knocked out and then I'd take my arrows back."

"Alright, now, that's the last question from the reviews, but now for a question from me; Skeleton, where is Spider, and how come I occasionally see you riding him?"

"Spider's probably in a cave, mumbling about how stupid Minecraft Players are. And because we're best friends." Skeleton replied.

"Can you find him and ask him to come here for the interviews?" Ashley asked.

"Well...yes...but..." Skeleton glanced uneasily at the group. "You have to swear on all your lives that he will not be harmed in any possible way. And if he is, I will make sure my arrow goes through your brain." He looked specifically at Steve. "And I _might_ bring him for the next interview."

"Alrighty! Until then, guys! Cya!"

"And cut!" The camera man, Tyler, grinned. "Now Skeleton, go find Spider!"

{Remember, guys, I can't update unless I have questions to answer! So send some in!} -ihearthorses6000


	3. Chapter 3: Why Hate Herobrine?

"Hey guys! We're back to the Minecraft Interviews!" Ashley grinned, and glanced at her paper. "Um, first of all," she chewed on her lip, "I'd like to apologize in advance to BlackDragon41, who I assumed was a guy. I was kind of trying to avoid guessing people's genders, and I actually considered calling you guys an 'it'..um, yeah. But anyway, she has some more questions for us! But first, Skeleton, did you get Spider?"

Skeleton glared at Steve for a moment. "Yes, he's right here."

And the eight-legged creature hopped out from nowhere. "Um, hi?"

"BlackDragon41 wants to know why Cave Spiders never come out of mineshafts. Do you know why, Spider?"

"Well, yes, one time I asked him that, he said that he preferred his home and family rather than going outside where there are Minecraft Players with diamond swords and things, but uh, I've only been outside a few times, and I still agree with him, since I prefer the caves, my home." Spider replied.

"Excellent. Iron Golem, the same person wants to know, how do you feel about staying outside in the rain when the villagers stay inside their nice and warm homes? Do you ever watch them?"

Iron Golem let out a loud laugh. "Them? Stay inside? The stupid things don't seem to have a clue what rain is! But I like the rain, if I didn't, I would just break down their doors and go in myself. And that's supposed to be my whole job, watching them, guarding them, day and night, for emeralds, but it's so hard to keep the idiotic things away from danger." He scowled.

"Alright, Creeper, BlackDragon41 wants to know why, when you're chasing a Minecraft Player, you go left?"

"I'm left handed." Creeper replied. "Well, should I say, left footed."

"So you just go left?"

"It's just kinda easier, I guess...But then again, Minecraft Players always have their swords in their right hand, so the left's also safer, too."

"Good point." Ashley replied. "Haha, get it? Sword, point? Um, ahem, never mind. Next question, this one from Mudkip888; why do Enderdragons not teleport? I need to spawn an Enderdragon for this...or I'll just call my half cousin, thrice removed. Hang on." She clicked a button and a big screen appeared before them. "Hey, dude, what's up over there?"

The dragon on the screen roared.

"Don't worry, I speak dragon." She made something like a roar of a reply. And then she asked the question.

He tilted his head before replying.

"That's true, hey, you wanna watch our Minecraft Interviews?" He roared again, and she clicked another button so the TV ended up beside her. "Awesome. He said that he doesn't like teleporting much, and then...Steve, why are you so afraid of Herobrine?"

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Steve hushed her. "Sheesh. Do you want him to kill me?!"

"Um. That doesn't answer the question."

"He's so crazy and homicidal and freaky and murderous and evil and...I'm gonna, um, leave now-" He turned to run.

"Not so fast, buster!" Ashley grabbed the edge of his shirt and yanked him back. "Now, next question...um..." she looked around a moment, "it's a question for Herobrine..."

"_What_?"

"So, I would, um, have to, summon him..."

"I came here for an interview, not to die!" Spider exclaimed.

"Are you insane?! Do you want us all to get killed or be haunted for all of eternity?!"

"Apparently!"

"Hey, hey, guys, I'm more powerful than he is." Ashley grinned.

"How?!"

"I'm in creative mode."

They all gasped.

"You're immortal?!"

"I thought it was just a myth!"

"And," she held up bedrock, "look what I got!"

"She's got the holy stone!"

"The most powerful, unbreakable block in existence?! Impossible!"

"Possible." She replied, placing it and then breaking it, to their astonishment. "So, I could easily just cage Herobrine up."

"That wouldn't work...he'd rage after a while and his eyes would turn red and he'd break out..."

"Then I'd kill him."

"Herobrine can't be killed!" Steve cried.

"It'd only be for a few seconds, guys. Just a single question. Then I'll just get my cousin over here to come kill the freak and we'd all be fine." Ashley shrugged. Before they could reply, she made the golden and redstone summoning thing for Herobrine and then covered it in bedrock. "See?" She lit the nether rack, "perfectly safe."

A quiet chuckling reached her ears. "Safe?"

"Oh shit." Steve muttered under his breath. "Uh, hey, Herobrine..."

"Um, Mr. H-Herobrine, sir, thing, uh, I'm gonna make this quick, but some people wanna ask you a few questions, so...yeah." Ashley stammered.

"What is this?"

"The Minecraft Interviews!" She grinned. "Still haven't thought of a good slogan yet, but anyways, BlackDragon41 wants to know, why do you like to ruin people's houses and burn them? Also, how do you plan to grief Steve's next house?"

"You summoned me for_ that_?"

"Yup. So just, um, your answer?"

The white-eyed monster remained silent a moment. "Because it's fun. And I haven't quite decided yet. I was thinking something that would drive him insane, but so far I only have ideas. Can I go kill Steve now?"

"Um, no, because there are some questions for you later on, so we're just gonna go back to Mudkip888's questions, since we're done with BlackDragon41's. Mudkip888 wants to know why squids are so stupid. So, let's just go over to this pond over here..." She got up, as did the others, who were more than happy to walk further away from Herobrine. "Hey, Squid! Can you tell us, why are you guys are so stupid and useless?"

Squid swam to the surface, looked back at his friends, then at Ashley's group, then at his friends, and then back at Ashley again, before breaking into loud laughter, his friends laughing with him. "They don't know! They don't know!" He laughed. He tried to stop and catch his breath, but failed. "We-haha-don't-know-either! Hahahaha!" And then his laughing turned to choking from his lack of air, yet the stupid creature remained above water, while the others walked back to their shade, where the monster mobs of them had remained, watching from afar.

"Um, okay. Next question from Mudkip888, why does everyone hate Herobrine?" Ashley asked.

The said white-eyed thing grinned. "Yes, why?"

"Careful, anger him and he'll just break through that bedrock." Steve whispered to the others. "Um, hate him? Who said anything about hating him? I mean, that's a little, uh, strong, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I mean, he can't be all evil, right?" Spider said, who really didn't like the idea of dying.

"Right. There's gotta be a good side to everything."

Herobrine couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing, the strange sound echoing off the trees around them. "You guys are hilarious! Thanks for summoning me, Ashley, I really wouldn't have wanted to miss this!"

"Um, you're welcome, I guess?" Ashley stammered. "Uh, next question, why do squids hate skydoesminecraft." She blinked and sighed. "I got a prob, guys."

"No, don't tell me!" Iron Golem gasped.

"I have no clue who skydoesminecraft is."

"Noooooooo!" Steve cried.

"Hehe, yeah. I looked it up on google. Looks like youtube. I've been writing on here so much I haven't had time to catch up on youtube stuff." Ashley face-palmed. "So I will be doing that soon, and letting you guys know what I think of it! 'Kay? 'Kay. Next question, this one from MyLittleMuffinZ: Skeleton and Wither Skeleton, how are you two related? Cousins? Siblings?"

Skeleton scowled. "I knew they would find a way to annoy me." He sighed. "He's unfortunately my brother. And when given the choice of me, home, and our lives as we knew it, or dark magic, eternity in the Nether, and evil from the Pigman that offered him the power, he chose the latter." He frowned. "Made more of his kind, and became their leader. Left me in the dust."

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry." Ashley managed.

"Don't be. It's good to get off my chest...or, um, rib bones." Skeleton looked down at where his chest should be.

"Alrighty then... last question, from xXAccessDeniedXx: Magma Cubes, what does the core inside you do? Does it generate heat?

"Another creature that can't talk." Enderman said. He flinched under the eyes that turned, but pretended they didn't exist. "Well, yeah, it does, I mean, it's a fire. That's why they belong in the Nether. No place warmer."

"True." Ashley turned to the camera. "Cya next time, guys! And remember, I can't update until you review with questions!"

"And cut!" Tyler grinned. "Let's go try out the next scene one more time."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I really don't know what to do with this Tyler camera guy. I'll let you guys decide that, I guess! Also, I need to know; how would you guys feel about asking people from the Nether like Pigmen to join us? And I need to know how you feel about Wither Skeleton meeting Skeleton face to face.**

**Also, I apologize for how Herobrine acted. I don't know much about him, because again, I don't watch enough things on youtube, but I do know laughing wouldn't be his thing unless it was evil. But that's how the story had to roll, I couldn't afford for our little group to die. So keep sending in questions!**

**IMPORTANT: Should I put in tiny little cut scenes? Like the scene of Spider in his caves, or Steve in the night, or something like that? And if I did, then you guys could request some. Because I'm not gonna stop with JUST questions, now am I? You guys decide!**

**Annnnnnnnd there's Ch. 3!**

**-ihearthorses6000**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cycle of Butter & Sheep

"Alrighty guys, we are back! I really need to come up with a slogan or catch phrase or something, but so far I got no clue so, back to the Minecraft Interviews! First question, we're gonna need Snow Golem. Iron Golem, do you know where he is?"

"Yup. Never leaves my side. Literally." He grabbed two blocks of snow from his pouch at his waist and a pumpkin and placed them, and Snow Golem appeared.

"Snow Golem, MyLittleMuffinZ wants to know, do you want some ice cream? It's nice and cold and won't burn you." Ashley said.

"Um, I've never heard of it...but I like ice, and cream isn't so bad...so sure!" He replied. "_Holy_-!" He jumped back, noticing Herobrine.

"Yeah, just ignore him." Ashley said with a wave her hand.

Snow Golem swallowed. "O-Okay..."

"Here, I only got rockyroad or mint chocolate chip." She held out the ice cream.

"Oh, um..." He tried to decide between the two, and in the end, grabbed them both. "Wow!" Snow Golem said, his mouth full, "this is good!"

"And next question, from , Herobrine, do you like thieves or bandits better?" Ashley asked.

"Bandits. They're killers _and_ thieves, thieves are just thieves."

"Okay then..." Ashley glanced at her paper again.

"I have a question! Where are these questions even coming from?" Steve asked.

"Er, something called the computer. On a website called fanfiction." Ashley replied.

"Website?"

"Computer?"

"Fanfiction?"

"It's, uh, the computer is a device, a website is a thing on that device, and out of a gazillion websites, fanfiction is where people write about some story or play or movie or game, that they want to write about." Ashley replied. "And thank goodness we can because my life would be torture without fanfiction."

"I don't get it, but okay..."

"Oh, and uh, Creeper, wants to know if you want a hug." Ashley said. "Because he (I'm assuming because it has a Mr. in the name don't judge me) tries to keep from killing them and prefers to hug them."

"Um." Creeper blinked. "Okay? A hug would be nice. I like hugs. Except, I got no arms to hug with." He sighed. "It really sucks. And if you wanna hug anything, it's a baby creeper. Damn, those things are so adorable."

"Alrighty. I gotta spawn a Pigman real quick for this next question." Ashley took out the egg. "Pigman, welcome to the Minecraft Interviews! What do you want for your birthday?"

"Gold." He replied. He made a snorting sound like a pig. "Gold is epic."

"Alright. Herobrine, wants to know the same from you." Ashley asked.

He scowled. "As if I even get anything for my birthday. If I could have anything though, a magical sword or dagger of some kind."

"True. Now, onto questions from TheAlmightyFireHawk, who asks, Enderdragon, are you lonely in the End?"

He roared a few times through the screen in response.

"He said that it's weird to be alone when there are so many Endermen, but it makes no difference to him because he rules over them and he sometimes wishes that there was another Enderdragon with him." Ashley translated. "Now, EmilyArtypants asks, Pigman, how do you get gold from the Nether? Are there secret gold deposits?"

Pigman grinned. "Gold? What's gold?" He holds up his golden sword. "This is butter. It's delicious. Like candy. But way better. And turning into a weapon is just the greatest idea imagination has given us."

"Um, okay? Where did you get the 'butter'?" Ashley asked.

"We find these purple and black portals and go through them. When we do, we go on four legs and lose our zombie side. Then we find the butter and eat it, ooh, it's so _delicious_! And then we go back home and then we poop it out and then we clean it and turn it into weapons that we eat again. It's the _Cycle of Butter_!" Pigman replied.

"Um...okay then. Next, EmilyArtyPants wants Skeleton and Wither Skeleton to meet face to face."

"Wait...what?" Skeleton frowned. "Are you kidding? If you can even get him out of the Nether! All of his powers would disappear. And since he loves them more than anything...(more than me...) getting him to come here is gonna be kinda hard."

"Well, we'll just have him stand at the portal, then. He won't lose his powers." Ashley grinned. She suddenly reached into the portal and yanked out a Wither Skeleton.

"Hey! What gives?!" He started to swinging his stone sword at her. He sword went right through her head, and she just continued to stare at him. "Aw, dang it. Creative mode."

"So, Wither Skeleton, you remember your old friend, Skeleton, right?" She pushed the two closer.

Wither blinked in surprise. "What the- I thought the Pigman said he was gonna kill you!"

"And I thought you became a rotten-black-evil-lying-heartless-jerk! Oh, never mind, I was right." Skeleton turned around, refusing to look at him.

"Hey, dude! Come on! It was a lifetime of unlimited powers! How could I say no to that?"

"Like this." Skeleton turned around and faced him. "_NO_!"

Wither tried not to jump. "Um, dude, I-" His face turned into a scowl. "You're so selfish and unforgiving, you freak!"

"Are you kidding me? Look at yourself, then we'll see who's the freak!"

"I would tell you what I really think of you, but there are others present!"

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared!" Skeleton said dramatically.

"You better be!" He swung his sword at him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Skeleton growled and shot back an arrow.

Soon they were both panting, arrows all around them, as well as Wither's sword.

"This- reminds me- of when- we played- outside- as kids." Wither panted, grinning. "I won- every time!"

"Nuh uh!" Skeleton huffed. "_I_ did! I just let you- believe that- so you wouldn't- freak out!"

"Sure, sure." Wither rolled his eyes.

Skeleton caught his breath and hurt surfaced his eyes. "Why did you choose a lifetime of power over your little brother, who's supposed to look up to you? The only thing I have to look up to is a jerk."

"Watch the insults, bud." Wither sighed. "I'm so sorry, I was driven mad by the thought of all that power. I was really stupid."

"Yeah, you were." Skeleton chuckled.

"Hey, this is where you're supposed to forgive me and make me feel better!" Wither nudged him playfully.

"I think it should be the other way around." Skeleton sighed. "Do you know how many times I dreamed you would come back and apologize a thousand times? If Skeletons could cry, that's what I would've been doing, and I would've been alone."

"Well, you're not alone now." Wither stepped away from the portal, and the blackish color about him faded back to white and his sword turned to a bow.

"Wither! But- your powers, your friends-"

"Ha, friends? Please, screw them! They just listened to me because they feared me. Chances are, they're celebrating." Wither grinned. "I just wanna be here with my brother."

"That was, that was just-" Ashley choked on her tears.

"Aw crap, forgot you guys were there."

"I can't even- the feels!" She wiped at her face. "Um, please, join us, with our Minecraft Interview. Um, Herobrine, Electric Elements wants to know, is Notch really your brother?"

"Herobrine?!" Wither repeated.

"Just ignore him." Ashley waved her hand.

"You people want to die apparently!" Wither shook his head.

"I don't have an f'ing brother! You pathetic mortals."

"Bad Herobrine, bad! No swearing in the Minecraft Interviews!"

"Go to hell."

"You mean the Nether?"

"Hey! Now that's just being plain rude!" Pigman folded his arms and scowled.

"Alright, next question from a Guest; Enderman, what is your favorite block?"

"Um...grass ones. With a flower on it. Or gold or diamond. Ugh, I can't decide! I like them all." Enderman sighed, ignoring the eyes that looked at him. He did one of the things he did best; staring contests. And he always won.

"Alrighty! Guys, prepare yourselves, you are about to get a 'bombardment' of questions from BlackDragon41!"

"Oh brother." Steve sighed. "Here we go."

"First question, Steve, do you ever change your clothes?" Ashley asked.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?! Are guys think I wear the same outfits every day?! I have a very spectacular assortment of clothes!" He exclaimed, taking out a large chest and showing everyone the same exact outfit.

"Yes, yes, very spectacular!" Ashley rolled her eyes. " "Okay next question from the same person. Steve, if you were on the verge of starvation, and you had a bone meal, rotten flesh, blaze rod, netherwarts, a cactus block, and spider eye, which one would you eat?"

"The spider eye." Steve replied after a moment. "It would hurt my health, but not my hunger. And then I'd eat the cactus by smashing it in half with the blaze rod and drinking the juice."

"Steve, why do you like diamonds so much?"

He paused for a second. "Are you kidding me?! It's the only way to defend myself," he glanced at Herobrine, "and my best offense, and it's so _pretty_! But... it's so hard to get..." Steve sighed. "The last time I went for diamond I watched it disappear as I burned to death jumping after it."

"Um. That's sad. And unfortunate." Ashley said. "Now, Herobrine, BlackDragon41 also says, you are awesome. If I made you a cake would you eat it?"

Herobrine narrowed his glowing white eyes. "...What's cake? Is it a poison of some kind? Because I do not like trickery unless it's coming from me!"

"You've never had cake before?!" Ashley gasped.

"Well, no wonder you're so grumpy." Wither muttered.

"Here, dude. Try it. And no, it's not poison." Ashley handed him one, while she ate another.

Herobrine stared at her for a moment as if he was waiting for her to die. After a few minutes he finally took a nibble of the cake. "Hm...wow! This is good!" He took the cake and shoved it in his mouth. "Fis is felicious!"

"Um." Ashley held her half-eaten cake, before Herobrine took from her and ate it as well. There was a moment of silence before Ashley regained herself. "Okay then. Now we have to question a sheep. Uh, this is gonna be interesting." She grabbed a sheep egg and whacked the ground with it. The baby sheep appeared.

"Aw, it's so adorable!" Ashley grinned. "Baby Sheep, if you had the power to do anything, other than eat grass, what would you do?"

"Baaa." Baby Sheep replied, and then decided to munch on grass.

"Um, that doesn't answer the question."

"Baaaaaaaaaa."

"Come on, little sheep! You can tell us!"

It twisted it's head to the side, wearing a smile of pure happiness, looking quite adorable. "I would murder you all."

"U-Um, oh. O-Okay?" Ashley blinked.

"That's my kinda sheep!" Herobrine grinned. "High five, little dude!" The Baby Sheep high fived him.

"Uh, Baby Sheep, why do you wanna kill people?"

"'Cuz it's fun." Baby Sheep turned her head to the side again.

"Steve!" Ashley called.

"On it!" Steve drew his diamond sword.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Baby Sheep cried, running away.

"Dude, I haven't even touched you yet!" Steve called, but the murderous sheep was out of sight.

"Dang, I'm gonna miss that guy." Herobrine sighed.

"Okay next question...same person, Herobrine, why do you look like Steve?"

"Wait, what?" Herobrine gave her the weirdest look. "I don't look anything like him!"

"Yeah! What's wrong with this person?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, be nice to the people of Fanfiction, and Readers, to you, they are like Gods." Ashley hissed. "And with a hit of a button they can suggest that I destroy each and every one of you, and I will not be merciful to jerks, understood? And plus, I can see where they're coming from."

"This lady is insane." Herobrine stared at her.

"Oh, my dear Herobrine, you don't know the half of it." Ashley chuckled. "Now, that's it from BlackDragon41. Instead, a Guest asks, Enderman, does the Enderdragon control y'all?"

"Um, no, not really." Enderman replied, again having his staring contests with the group. "He's supposed to, but he's to tired moaning about how lonely he is to look at us."

"Hey! That's not true!" Enderdragon, his scowling face on the screen. "Gosh, I need to get me some friends..."

"Um, right." Ashley rolled her eyes. "And that's it for this chapter!" She waited for Tyler to say 'cut'. But she didn't hear him. "Tyler? Tyler?! This is where you end the video...Tyler?!" She ran over to the camera, to see it laying on the ground, still recording the ground. "He...he's gone..." She glanced back at the group and bit her lip. "Um, guys, we've lost our camera man."

* * *

Annnnnd that's it for this chapter! I didn't know what to do with Tyler the camera guy and I didn't get any suggestion but one and it required someone going off camera to record the vids and I need everybody on camera, so now he's just gone missing. Don't know why yet. So, let's see how this turns out! Also, in the next chapter, I will have a example of a cut scene and you guys need to give me feedback on if I should do more! (And I probably will anyways, so!)

-ihearthorses6000


	5. Chapter 5: The Devourer

"Guys. This is bad. Really bad." Ashley muttered. "Tyler's my cousin. He's never left my side."

"So...what now?" Creeper asked.

"We...um..." Ashley sighed and tried to calm herself down. "H-He probably just took a break. Let's, uh, answer the rest of the questions, and then I'll go looking for him."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, noticing her knees wobbling.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Let's just," She glanced at her paper, "this one's from MyLittleMuffinZ, bat, do you feel left out from the other mobs?" She asked one that she spawned.

It squeaked at her through a grin. "Hahahahahahaha!" He glanced at the others, as if wondering why they weren't laughing. "Wow, you guys are serious?" His grin widened. "I thought you guys knew that I didn't give a shit." He laughed. "So screw you, I'm gonna go find a cave to sleep in. Cya!"

"Well, that was...interesting." Ashley said, glancing at her paper again. "The same person wants to know why squids have a derpface." She walked over to the pond. "Hey guys! You there?" She called, but no response. She stuck her head in to find nothing but XP. She sighed and walked back to the group. "They derped out." Grins widened as she looked at her paper again, trying to read the unusually fuzzy words. She found the room spinning as she put her head between her knees. _It's okay, it's okay. Tyler's fine. He has a diamond sword. And diamond armor. And potions. And his dark hair... She grinned slightly and sadly. And his amazing blue eyes..._ She shuddered again. _He'll be okay, nothing can hurt him..._ But the images wouldn't go away.

"Ashley? Ashley?!" She looked up into the purple eyes of Enderman.

"Um, the questions, right-"

"I think they can wait." Snow Golem spoke up.

"But the readers...there's only a few more questions..."

"Then read them, fast. Then we'll all go find Tyler."

"Alright... um, this is from . Creeper, what would you do with arms?"

"Hug..." He replied. "Hugging kittens would probably be fun...but I guess I wouldn't know..."

Ashley stared at the paper. "Alrighty, um, TheAlmightFireHawk asks, Enderdragon, if you drop an egg, how does it even come to be? There aren't any other Enderdragons in the End."

"Um." The said dragon shifted uncomfortably on the screen. The other laughed at the blush on his face. "I just went to a, uh, other world. And um, Ruby was there...and then she abandoned me...Can we move on the next question please?!"

"Alright, but it's still for you." Ashley looked at her paper again. "Are you male or female?"

"Um, male..."

"How do you feel about the Endermen?"

"Eh. They're kinda like a flock of sheep. Oblivious and stupid." Enderdragon replied.

"Hey! It's not like you fly around all day moping!" Enderman hissed.

"Cool it, tall, black...man...monster...thing."

"You're really not good at this."

"Were there any new Enderdragons before you?"

"My father, and his father, and his father, and his father, and his father, and his father, and so long that I could probably keep going till four in the morning." Enderdragon replied.

"Oh, so being the ruler of the Endermen is kinda tradition."

"Yeah."

"Alrighty. Um, Blueseas17 wants to know, Herobrine, you said you don't have a brother, but do you have a sister?"

Herobrine growled. "I don't think these people get the point. No means no. If I had a sibling I probably wouldn't mention it anyways, and yeah, I have a sister. Next question."

"Hey, hey, details, man, details!" Steve demanded.

"Shut up before I slit your throat and then use your blood to write how you died on your wall." Herobrine hissed.

"Um. Right. Yeah. What he said. Next question."

"Blueseas17 seems to think that I can just summon Notch..." Ashley grinned to herself. "Ha, I wish! Trust me, if I could, I would before you could say 'Ashley really sucks at writing'. Um, Enderdragon, she (assuming by your pic, eeeeeeeek, don't judge me,) wants to be your friend." Ashley said.

"Wait, what?!" Enderdragon gave a gasp of shock and joy.

"Yeah. And um, oh wow. This person wants me to fight Notch and Herobrine, both of them being teamed up. Again, I can't just summon Notch, so. Er."

Herobrine blinked. "I think that this person hates you. A lot, if she wants you to fight me."

"Um. Yeah." Ashley coughed. "Problem is, I kinda have to. I, uh, sighed a contract, swearing that I would do anything like this." She held up a yellow and pink contract. "I decorated it."

"Uh huh."

"Wait, so you _have_ to let him out?" Iron Golem growled at the thought.

"Well, um, yeah. But let's go to the other questions and go back to that one." Ashley said dismiss fully. "Um, RenThePyro wants to know, Enderdragon, are you racist against red dragons?"

"Wait, what?" Enderdragon blinked. "Ruby was red..." He sighed sadly. "And, no, I'm not."

"Alrighty. Pigman, the same person wants to know, how do you know if a Minecraft Player attacked one of your friends, even if you didn't see it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah!" Steve put in. "How?"

Pigman winced. "I can hear them. The screams of pain, the crying...something about the sounds that escape them...it just throws me into action."

"It just sounds like a bunch of groaning to me." Steve remarked.

"Duh, you don't speak Pigman, you jerk."

"Next question, still RenThePyro, asking, Nether Mobs, you guys can survive in lava, but what about water?" Ashley asked.

"Water's fine." Pigman shrugged. "I just like lava better."

"Agreed. But I don't see it often, and I hope never to see it again, because it means that some annoying Minecraft Player is trying to extinguish the Nether, or I've entered the Minecraft world." He groaned. "I hate Minecraft Players!"

"Hey, hey, watch it, bud." Steve growled.

Ghast shot a warning fire blast at him, which Steve unsuccessfully tried to block.

"Haha, your face, your face! Your hair, haha!" Ashley couldn't stop laughing. She had a good reason, considering Steve was now scorched in black. He tried and failed repeatedly to get a small fire on his head to go out.

"Um-ahem," Ashley cleared her throat, "let's spawn a bat really fast." And she did so. "Bat, why do you guys go into lava so much?"

"You mean, The Light." Bat corrected. "It's just so pretty...and then, I see everybody else die when they go into it, and think, 'well, it's not like this life is fun or anything,' and jump in. Then we respawn somewhere and try to find more fun. If not, it's to The Light again."

"Okay..." Ashley stared at her paper again. "Hang on, guys, gotta get somebody-" She spawned a Magma Cube and Slime. "How do you guys split in half multiple times without dying?"

Slime grinned. "One wordy; goo. That means we made of goo."

"Slime, why you say word-y so much-y?"

"Because wordy is a wordy I made up!"

"Really! I had no idea! Telly me more!" Magma said in a sarcastic voice.

"Telly, haha, telly sounds like tellyphone!" Slime laughed.

"See what I have-y to put up with?" Magma Cube groaned.

"Oh, yes, I see. Please join us guys." Ashley said. "And guys, here's RenThePyro's opinion; that Slime and Blaze had Magma Cubes, since you mix slime balls and blaze powder to get magma cream..."

Slime turned red. "I, uh-"

Magma nudged him, right in the goo. "Mommy went craz-y over minecarts-y. Daddy got jealous-y and moved away. Now I go anywhere I want!"

"Magma!" Slime growled.

"That's one weird family." Ashley remarked. "Um, that's all the questions, except..."

"Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about letting Herobrine out!" Steve cried.

"What he said!" Creeper agreed.

"Oh look, honey! Herobrine." Slime rolled his eyes.

"Cool!" Magma laughed.

"Oh, never mind, just got some new questions. BlackDragon41 says... Steve, by honest, the villagers irritate you, don't they?"

"Are you kidding?! Why would I?! They give me three raw, -raw, not even cooked- porkchop in exchange for six emerald, the most rare thing in existence, that I had to go into the center of the earth, past lava, past tons of mobs that'll do just about anything to kill me, past nearly dying a thousand times, and after all that, I'd only find one, so I did that six times, and then the villagers go 'Oh, okay, I'll give you some bread!' or 'that looks just about as valuable as a wooden pickaxe. Wouldn't you agree?' Ugh!" Steve finally ended his rage.

"Okay, okay, settle down there." Ashley said. "I feel your pain, though, bro. Now, Herobrine, the same person wants to know, if you could enslave all of mankind what you do first?"

"Ahem," Herobrine grinned, "'_if_'? I think you mean _when_. And when I do, I think I'll have somebody go fetch Steve, if he's not dead already, and torture him until he's begging me to kill him."

"Why, oh why, did you have to summon him?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Hehe, um, oops?" Ashley shrugged, grinning. "Um, Steve..." She read her paper. "We still haven't done the dares from Blueseas17, who wants me to fight Herobrine and Notch teamed up...and then...Herobrine to fight you..."

"Oh, wonderful. So not only does this person hate you, but me, too! I don't wanna die, damn..."

"You're not gonna die, because-um...it's- Herobine's gonna go easy on us, right?"

The glare in those white eyes said the exact opposite.

"Shit." Steve muttered.

And just as Ashley was just about to let Herobrine out, (to Steve's horror,) a high-pitched scream echoed off the trees.

"That sounded like Tyler!" And Ashley ran after the deafening sound.

"Wow. Are you guys sure this Tyler isn't a five year old girl?" Skeleton exclaimed over the noise, before they all followed.

* * *

"No, no, don't hurt me!" Tyler cried.

Ashley followed the noise, only to find Tyler up in a tree, Baby Sheep on the ground.

"Your soul smells delicious." Baby Sheep grinned at him insanely as she spit out a chunk of his diamond armor which she had bitten through. (Yes, Baby Sheep is a she.)

"Um, haha, right, sure." Tyler muttered. "SOMEBODY HELP."

"Damn, Tyler, how many times have I freaking saved you?!"

"Well, let's see, there was those two times in the Nether, when I fell down to bedrock, when I tried to play Yogbox on hard mode...when I got stuck in that trap...um, when I got lost in that cave..." Tyler counted on his fingers. "Oh, and that one time that I got my head stuck up an donkey's ass..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, I just saw the Baby Sheep go away, and I wasn't really focusing, so I didn't really see that it was absolutely insane, and I went after it, figuring if I was fast...and then I dropped my diamond sword-" Tyler began.

"Ugh. Sometimes, Tyler, I just wanna..." Ashley cut herself off and turned to the baby sheep. "Hey, you, get out of here!"

"Why? The Devourer demands your imprisonment."

"The what now?!"

The Devourer sees all, knows all, murders all..."

"Okay, you are just freaky."

"I can handle that." Tyler aimed an arrow into Baby Sheep's side, and it ran away, laughing uncontrollably.

"You had that, the entire time?! Why didn't you hit it earlier?!"

"Well-um, I-I panicked." He stammered before jumping down.

"Oh, hey! It was a guy." Skeleton sighed.

"You lost the bet. Give me five arrows." Wither held out his hand.

"Ugh." Skeleton rolled his eyes and did so. "Seriously, Tyler, when you'd learn to scream like that?"

"Heaven knows." Ashley groaned. "And what's this Devourer thing that sheep was talking about?"

"The Devourer? He's _back_?!" Herobrine's eyes widened. "Aw sh-"

* * *

And there's the next chapter. Give me more questions so I can post another one! Btw, you guys are all so, so, so awesome! (And Blueseas17, yes, I will make Herobrine, Steve, and Ashley fight, Steve replacing Notch because I really can't just 'summon' him. Lol) And... yeah. That's about it for now. So cya!

-ihearthorses6000


	6. Chapter 6: Herobrine's Sister

"Who's the Devourer?" Creeper asked.

"It's a long story..." Herobrine stared off into space.

"Tell us!" Ghast demanded.

"No, no, I'll tell you later. First, the questions."

They glanced to their redhead host, who was laughing uncontrollably. She looked around, laughed at their faces, laughed at her paper, and then kept laughing. Finally, she caught her breath. "Hahaha, sorry, guys, sorry, sorry, it's just you guys are hilarious." She looked at her paper again. "Okay, this is from , who asks, Herobrine, if you enslave all of mankind, can I work for you?"

"Haha, this guy thinks he has a choice." Herobrine laughed. "Yeah, and I think, if I'm feeling generous, I might just, possibly, let you wear ropes instead of chains. And have a wooden bed instead of the ground."

"Okay then," Ashley chuckled, "let's hope that never happens, um, Creeper, what would you think of blowing up water when you exploded? Cool, not cool, what?"

"I guess it would be pretty cool," Creeper replied, "But it is water, so...eh, whatever. As long as I blow up whatever I was trying to kill."

"Another one for you, Creeper, would you like it if you could explode without dying?"

"I've dreamed of it many times," Creeper sighed, "and it would truly be the best thing to ever happen to me. Because though we respawn when we die, we can't every single time...and the risks increase...and I've seen friends, family die..."

"Aw, poor you. Don't worry, we got some good dares for you real soon. Enderman, have you ever considered dying yourself another color?" Ashley asked.

The eyes turned to him, and Enderman's face remained blank as he faded into the shadows, only his eyes still visible. "No...I black, so I can just, disappear..."

"Okay...that's it for 's questions. Next, Blueseas17. Yep, we all remember her. The first question is, well, more of a statement, is, 'No, I don't hate you, I just hate Steve and want you to beat Herobrine.'"

"Why the hate?!" Steve exclaimed. "And if you hate me, damn punch me in the face, or something, but seriously, making me fight Herobrine?!" He shuddered.

"Herobrine, what's your sister's name?" Ashley asked.

Herobrine growled in annoyance. "Kristina. Moving on."

Ashley would've argued, but the glare in his eye made her look at the next question. "Steve, you have to spawn and tame a cat."

Creeper growled. "You mean capture and brainwash."

"Shut up, Creeper!" Steve muttered and spawned an ocelot cat egg to the ground. Tiny, orange kitten appeared and meowed at him before backing away. "Hey, here, little cat, wanna fish?" He held out the raw meat.

The kitten looked at it a moment, before she turned her head to hear Creeper muttering under his breath. "Not little Alexa!" The said yellow and orange cat meowed at its name and turned towards Creeper, who rushed forward and hit it behind him, not letting Steve near her.

"Enderman, Herobrine, you guys have to have a staring contest. No, blinking, no looking away, no matter what. Starting...now!" Ashley announced.

Herobrine stared at Enderman intently, but it was impossible for Enderman to lose, because they never blinked. And staring at someone was simply far too easy for them. In the end, Herobrine blinked, and lost the round.

"I could beat him if we went again!" He protested before Ashley could go to the next question.

"Dude, I _invented_ staring contests, don't waste my time." Enderman said.

"Alright, Steve, as a dare, you have to hug Creeper." Ashley said.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed. "What if he explodes?"

"What if he back stabs me with that sword of his?! I thought you said that I had _good_ dares coming up." Creeper groaned.

After more argument, Steve put his diamond sword down and went over to hug Creeper, who looked just as annoyed as he did. They had hardly even touched when Steve pulled back and sat down at his spot again and said "next question!"

"Alright, Creeper, now you have to eat a cookie. Which, as I am annoyed, they changed to biscuits. Just as annoyed as I am that they did the same thing with Twinkies and turned them to...like, Cloud Cakes or something." Ashley scowled.

"I know, what's up with that?"

"I think we're getting them back, are we?"

"I think so, I don't know."

Creeper stuffed a cookie in his mouth and waited for the next question.

"Alright, Blueseas17's last statement is 'That's all, may you all be murdered by Baby Sheep. (Except the author because she's awesome.)'" Ashley tried to not to grin, but the faces on the looks of the Minecraft Mobs made it hard.

"Hey, come on, we got enough pressure on us already." Ghast said, annoyed.

"Okay, now, AlmightyFireHawk says Enderdragon, are you able to come to the Overworld? Why is there only one Enderdragon in the End at one time?" Ashley asked.

Enderdragon sighed on the screen. "Yes, I'm able, but I prefer not to, everything there is just kind of...scary..." He stared off into space. "And because it's always just me...ever since Ruby left...it's just been me, yeah."

"Alright, that's it from AlmightyFireHawk, next up is MyLittleMuffinZ, who simply says, 'if a spider and a cave spider meet...' What usually happens, Spider?"

"Cave spiders really hate anywhere but their home, so it's rare when they meet us, but when we do, we usually laugh about stuff we hate." Spider replied.

"Alright, now, Electric Elements, (in the form of a guest) says, this is for everyone, who here are bronies?" Ashley looked around.

Skeleton and Wither jumped up at the same time. "MY LITTLE PONY, FFFRRRIIIEEENNNDDDSSS!" They sang at the same time.

"Ugh, no! No, make it stop, make it stop! It won't get out of my head!" Ghast groaned.

"Anyone else?"

"Go Fluttershy!" Creeper said.

"Yeah, Fluttershy's the best pony!" Steve agreed.

"Well, you guys are stupid, but not when it comes to My Little Pony." Herobrine chuckled.

"You _like_ Fluttershy?!" Enderman exclaimed.

Herobrine grinned. "You have no idea."

"I think that the theme song is annoying-" Ashley said.

"I hear ya there!" Ghast muttered.

"-But I think that My Little Pony had a good purpose and served it well." Ashley said, looking at her paper. "Herobrine, why do your eyes glow?"

He blinked and the glow in his eyes disappeared, and then he blinked again and the glow reappeared. "Because it's cool. 'Nuff said."

"Alrighty, and yeah, Electric Elements, I wouldn't really care if you did something like this. And shoutouts would seriously be the most epic thing in the whole freaking universe!" She glanced at her paper again. "Egyptian god5 asks, Creeper, do you wanna hug?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hugs are fun...or so I hear." Creeper sighed and stared where his arms should be.

"Alright, same person says, Herobrine, can you believe that some of my friends don't believe in you?" Ashley read.

"That's just messed up. Oh well, it'll just be that much more fun when I scare the shit outta 'em."

"And now, questions from BlackDragon41." Ashley spawned a Silverfish, who squeaked in annoyance. "Silverfish, do you have to live in underground fortresses and inside of stone brick blocks? Sounds painful to become one with a rock or any solid item for that matter." Ashley read off her paper.

Silverfish frowned. "I wanna go back to my stone now, if you don't mind."

"You can, answer the question first."

"Ugh. Fine." He rolled his eyes. "And stone is hollow. It's so fun to stay in there and hang around in the dark, and then some Minecraft Player comes along and ruins all the fun. Now bye!" And he dug into the earth and disappeared.

"Okay then...Herobrine, is there no one or nothing you fear?"

"There is the Devourer, but that's about it." Herobrine replied.

"Steve, would you prefer a Power punch from Herobrine or a Roundhouse kick from Herobrine?" Ashley asked.

Steve glanced at the grinning creature in the bedrock cage. "Uh, how about neither?"

"No, seriously, choose, because I think that we're finally gonna do Blueseas17's dare, ya know, for practice against this Devourer person." Ashley said.

"Shit, no, wait! Um-" Steve gaped when Ashley let Herobrine out and he rushed towards him faster than lightning. Steve glanced behind him to see everyone else was at least thirty blocks away. "W-Wait, wait, man, seriously, just-"

"Kick or punch, your choice! Make it fast!" Ashley said. "Before he does both!"

"Um, uh, kick! No, no, wait, punch, punch! No, stop, Herobrine, wait-!" Steve fell backwards when Herobrine's foot collided with his face. "Ow..." He got up. "I think, I would've preferred the punch."

"Can I do more? Please?" Herobrine looked at Ashley, almost begging.

"Um," Ashley looked at Steve, who was silently mouthing 'no' a thousand times and shaking his head. "I think he's had enough, for the moment. The second part of the dare was for Notch and you to team up and fight me...but I think we'll replace it with one of somebody else, and I'll give you guys the options and you guys can vote, and I'll post it in the next chapter. (I'll tell you the options at the end of the chapter.) Now, to BlackDragon41's next question...'Ashley, are you enjoying the interviews or what?' Well, it sure went weirder than I thought it would, considering I summoned Herobrine, Skeleton and Wither met up...Slime and Magma and really really weird... and I certainly didn't plan on Baby Sheep or the Devourer...so yeah, it's been awesome. How about you?" She glanced at her paper again. "Alright, now questions from AnonGirl, Enderman, is Enderdragon a girl or a boy?"

"Um, a boy..." Enderman replied.

"Blaze, how vital are your blaze rods? Do you need them to live, fly, et cetera?" Ashley asked, spawning a Blaze.

When asked the question, Blaze held out a minecart and blaze rod. "Mine. Precious. Preecciooouuusss." She then looked at Magma. "Oh, hi honey!" And then disappeared.

"Okay. Steve and Herobrine, how would you feel if Steve was the evil miner trying to kill Herobrine, the last demigod?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrows as she read her paper.

"Pfft, as if he could even touch me before I cut his head off." Herobrine rolled his eyes.

Steve scooted farther away from the said monster. "Why is he not back in his bedrock cage?"

"Alrighty, Enderman, is there any logical way that to become a Human-Ender Hybrid?"

"Um, yeah, if you died and some Enderman ate most of you and then left your brain, and you'd become like a zombie-type of Ender-Human Hybrid, but that's pretty unlikely, since Minecraft Players taste worst than dirty socks. Yuck."

"I'm with ya there. Although they taste better if you fry 'em and then add sprinkles and whip cream." Herobrine said.

"Cool, I'll try that."

"Wait _what_?!" Steve gaped.

"Hey, don't judge me, my mom's cousin's half-mother, twice removed, was part zombie." Enderman shrugged. "And Herobrine is just Herobrine."

"Haha, very true." Herobrine laughed.

Ashley glanced at her paper again. "'Herobrine, you're so awesome. I know this isn't really a question but I'm gonna ask it anyway. Who the most awesome in all of Minecraft?"

"Me. Duh." Herobrine rolled his eyes. "Although baby sheep come pretty darn close. Damn, those things are so adorable. And the one we just saw was off the charts."

"Steve, any potential of you and the White-Eyed-One becoming friends?" Ashley asked.

Herobrine grinned wickedly.

"Um, yeah, when I'm dead." Steve muttered.

"That can be easily arranged." Herobrine replied.

"Herobrine, Steve, what if you were once best friends on a place called Earth, long ago, before being sucked into another dimension, Minecraft, gaining amnesia, and after meeting you eventually became mortal enemies?" Ashley asked.

"Um. This person has a... an _interesting_ imagination." Steve muttered.

"And that's immortal enemies, he's the mortal one." Herobrine reminded him.

"Alright...now, TundraAndGateau asked basically repeated questions, so we're gonna skip those... APFiction13 says, Herobrine, if you _are_ all powerful, why haven't you enslaved the world yet?"

"I'm working on it! Sheesh. See, I had to enslave Minecraft before I could move on to your wretched planet, and Notch wasn't exactly cooperating." Herobrine replied.

"Creeper, why haven't we ever seen a baby Creeper?" Ashley asked.

"Are you kidding?" Creeper rolled his eyes and sarcasm oozed into his voice. "Yes, because we would just go ahead and let our enemies see our freaking children. Babies, no less."

"Good point." Ashley remarked. "Steve, how did you end up here?"

"I don't know, maybe just like I was spawned, or something? Or maybe it was Notch creating me? But all I knew was I woke up, and I was in Minecraft...and I got so mad, because I had no clue who I was, that I punched a tree, and the remains of it just floated there until I literally just sucked it up. Man, did I freak out..."

"Alright, that's it from APFiction13, Kiu1q2w asks, Squid, how are you so awesome?" Ashley asked.

A Squid that had spawned in the pond heard her. "I don't know, really, I was just kinda-" he jumped up and did a front flip, "born with it."

"Right. Sure." Ashley looked at her paper again. "This is from Derp, for all of you guys, what's your favorite story?"

"That gory fanfic, Cupcakes." Herobrine grinned. "Gave me a few ideas I've yet to test." He smirked at Steve.

"Please, please, please, please put him back in the bedrock cage." Steve muttered to Ashley.

"That's a hard one, your favorite story, bro?" Wither turned to his sibling.

Skeleton stared into space. "Hmm, yeah, that's a really hard one..."

"That's what she said." Herobrine muttered.

"That's it." Ashley muttered, and then shoved the off-guard White-Eyed-One into his bedrock cage and sealed it up. "Bad Herobrine, bad!"

"Thank goodness." Steve whispered.

"I don't have a favorite story, unless someone comes up with one where I start roasting marshmallows." Ghast said.

"Oh, that's a good idea, why don't you? Ghast, go buy some marshmallows, Enderman, go find some gram crackers and chocolate. I'll get a fire started."

Soon, they were all munching on smores by the sunset.

"Wow, Ghast, you weren't kidding!" Iron Golem exclaimed. "This is the best smore I've ever had!" Ghast beamed as the others agreed.

"Alright, last question, guys." Ashley read the end of her paper. "'Enderdragon, what if I got you a girlfriend? I know a nice red dragon you may like...'"

Enderdragon choked on his smore. (Which had he come from the End to get, because, according to the others, and what he soon learned, was that those marshmallows were totally worth it.) "Um, is she- hot?" He finally managed to say after coughing a few times.

"Annd...that's the last of the questions. Herobrine, tell us, who's this Devourer person, thing?" Ashley asked, folding it up and sticking it in her pocket.

"He's um...he's a she..." Herobrine muttered. "And she's Kristina."

"Your sister?!" Steve exclaimed.

"She's a little...possessed..." He sighed. "Kinda freaky, really. Tried to kill me once."

"Wow, brother, your fear, and soul smells so...delicious. This is gonna be fun." A voice echoed off the trees.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnd done! Did ya like it? Btw, guys, say you review chapter twelve, and quite a while after I post it, and then I post the thirteenth chapter without answering your question, no, I'm not ignoring you, I just didn't see your review, and it would be answered in the fourteenth chapter. So yeah.

Alright, here are the options for the Herobrine & ? VS. Ashley fight.

1: Baby Sheep

2: Steve

3: Slime

Vote wisely!

And guys, each and every one of you are just so awesome and your support makes me so excited as I work on the next chapters. Thanks!

I think that's it, for now...so yeah...cya!

-ihearthorses6000


	7. Chapter 7: Dares & Dangers

Alright guys. I just gotta say. I just gotta. You guys are seriously H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S. Seriously. And you could not be more awesome. Thanks, to every single one of you!

* * *

"Aw shit, aw shit, aw shit!" Herobrine muttered, trying with all his might to break the bedrock, though it wouldn't budge. "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!"

"Calm yourself, fool," Kristina hissed at him, "you're really quite annoying." She came out from the shadows, her outfit simply of what Steve and Herobrine were wearing, but she had long, blonde hair, and red eyes.

"Hey!" Ashley said, putting on the biggest smile that she could. "Um, could we save all this totally weird sibling fight to the death stuff for the future, and focus on our Minecraft Interviews, for the moment?"

"Minecraft Interviews?"

"Um, yeah. To answer questions that people ask about everyone in Minecraft, you guys included. And you don't get to hit anybody. Well, unless they dare you to. Which reminds me..." Ashley glanced at Steve.

"Oh no..." Steve muttered. "I'm really gonna hate this..."

"So, is that okay with you, Kristina? Can I call you that, or do you prefer 'Devourer'?"

"'Devourer' was just what I used to scare him." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of her brother. "Call me Kristina. And yeah, it sounds like fun! Am I aloud to eat everyone afterwards?"

"Um. How about no..." Ashley quickly glanced at her paper. "First question, from Electric Elements, Herobrine, do you have a wife?"

"Hell to the no."

"Come on, Hero, tell them about Jessica!"

"Kristi! Jessica was just a friend. Besides, angels freak me out, anyways."

"Uh huh, sure, sure." She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'liar' at Ashley.

"Alright, I got a question for everyone; what do you guys eat?"

"BRAINZ." Zombie muttered instantly.

"Flowers are pretty...and yummy." Enderman replied.

"Nothing, really...I just explode..." Creeper sighed.

"Gold!" Pigman grinned.

"Marshmallows." Ghast said. "Roasted marshmallows."

"Clay from-y swamps." Slime and Magma said at the same time.

"Um, anything edible?" Steve shrugged.

"Yuck. I remember that time I got to watch you eat my friend's eye." Spider shivered.

"Ew, he what?!" Cave Spider frowned.

"As well as this dude's freaking arm." Skeleton nodded towards Zombie.

"BRAINZ." Zombie muttered.

"I was gonna freaking starve!" Steve defended.

"Yes, and eating rotten flesh really helps with that." Creeper rolled his eyes.

"I eat emeralds...and so does Snow Golem." Iron Golem remarked.

Ashley glanced around a moment. "Um, Herobrine, Kristina, I really don't wanna ask this, and I know I'm gonna regret it, but, what do you guys eat?"

Kristina grinned. "Do you_ really_ want to know?"

"No...but it's required that I ask...and that you answer..."

"Hint, I'm called 'The Devourer' for a reason. And souls are pretty darn delicious." Kristina got up and looked around, as if choosing. "Can I demonstrate?"

"Um, no, not- not yet." Ashley said. "Um, Herobrine?"

"My grandma was a vampire." He replied, grinning at Steve. "Grandpa was a demon, Kristi here got that side."

"Guilty as charged." His sister said.

"Alright, now..." She glanced at her paper again.

"Hey, you didn't tell us what your favorite food was!" Steve pointed out.

"Oh, um...mac and cheese." Ashley shrugged. "Now, this is for everybody, again, what if you got sucked into the real world?"

"That would just be a feed fest." Herobrine muttered. "Same with you, Kristi?"

"Pretty much. Although jerks don't taste so good...but it'll do." She shrugged.

"Um, right." Ashley stared at her paper again. "That's all from Electric Elements, next from , Ghast, what's your favorite food?"

"Smores. Marshmallows by themselves come close, though." Ghast replied.

"Alright. Herobrine, what's your favorite animal?"

"A baby sheep..."

"Oh, speaking of which," Kristina let out some kind of roar mixed with a high-pitched scream, with her mouth just about split open, and before you could count to one Baby Sheep was by her side. "Baby Sheep, sit. Stay." The said animal did both, not so much as blinking.

"Kristina, another thing I really don't want to ask, what is the most delicious thing you've devoured so far?" Ashley asked.

"Wow, that's a hard one..." Kristina stared into space. "Well, that Blaze's soul was too hot, Snow Golem's too cold...I'd say, it was probably a Creeper's soul. That wasn't too bad. It was pretty darn small, though. Left a nice scene for the parent."

Creeper's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. "T-That's...that's what happened to Georgia?!"

"Was that her name?" Kristina smirked.

Five minutes later, Kristina was holding an ice pack to her eye, while Creeper still attempted and failed to get himself to stop fizzling, and both Steve and Ashley were still trying to hold him back, in case he lashed out at her again.

"Um, this is a question for Baby Sheep...why do you want to kill everyone?" Ashley asked.

Baby Sheep turned her head to the side and grinned. "For the Devourer."

"She's a little possessed..." Kristina chuckled.

"Enderman, do you like barbecue?" Ashley stared at her paper.

"What's a barbecue?" Enderman asked.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so missing out." She placed a very real barbecue.

"Whoa...what is this?!" Steve exclaimed, noting how it was round.

"Um, it's a circle."

"What's a circle?" Wither inquired.

"Um, that." Ashley motioned to it, and fired up the grill and placed raw porkchop on it. (Around this time, Pigman fainted.)

While they ate, Ashley looked at her paper again. "That's it from . Next is Blueseas17..."

"Oh no." Steve muttered. "I remember her..."

"Yeah, you should. By the way, she bans you from touching a single cat." Ashley declared.

"She can do that?"

"If I put it in here, heck yes she can." Ashley replied.

"Yes!" Creeper grinned. "I like this lady."

"Herobrine, you have to eat a whole tree, roots, leaves and all. 'YOU NEED TO EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!'" Ashley quoted.

"Vegetables?" Herobrine frowned. "Doesn't sound very pleasant..."

"Here, let's start out with broccoli, it looks like a miniature tree, and then you can eat a whole one." Ashley threw broccoli at him.

He picked it up and stared at it. "What in the heck? It's literally a tiny tree!"

"Just eat it." Kristina rolled her eyes.

The moment he bit into it, Herobrine spat it out. "Ew! What do they make this with?! Poison?!"

"Now, cut down a tree and eat it." Ashley commanded.

Herobrine stared with displeasure at the trees around him. "Yuck." He muttered before he hardly tapped a tree, and it tumbled over. He somehow managed to shove it in his mouth and then ate it, roots and all.

"Now..." Ashley stared at her paper again and grinned. "Another dare. GROUP HUG, EVERYBODY!"

"Dammit." Steve muttered, but everyone did so.

"And I hope that didn't bother ya, Steve, you got more dares coming your way."

"Dang it, why?! Just why?!"

"Um, you can ask that later. The next dare from Blueseas17 is for everyone to hit Steve _once_ with your fist, or whatever it is you have."

"What am I supposed to use?" Creeper asked.

"Yeah!" Ghast agreed.

"Those of you who don't have arms, just kick him in the face or something." Ashley replied.

"Uh, goodbye!" Steve tried to run. But Kristina stopped him and held him down. "I'm not gonna much as flick him, though, because I really don't think the readers could afford for him to die," she whispered in his ear, "not yet, anyway."

So everyone went around hitting poor Steve, but when it was Herobrine's turn, who was aiming his first at his stomach, Ashley just gave him a glare. Herobrine sighed and flicked Steve in the head, who was instantly unconscious.

"Great, Herobrine, just great." Ashley sighed as she tried to slap Steve awake. "I can't imagine what would've happened to him if you had seriously punched him. Alright, Kristina, let him go."

Steve jumped up and turned to run, as he knew there was going to be more dares, but Herobrine and Kristina were both in his way, so he wisely chose to sit down.

"Oooh, Herobrine, we got a dare for you. You wanna be a pretty princess?" Ashley grinned.

"Oh god. No, please no." Herobrine muttered.

"Aw, he'll be so pwretty!" Kristina jabbed him in the stomach, and Herobrine toppled over, moaning. "Oh, whoops, the pwrinncess got hurt!"

"You're just going to enjoy every second of this, aren't you?" Herobrine muttered.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"Herobrine, you have to wear a pink dress and tiara, and you can't take it off afterwards."

"I'd rather burn it and toss the ashes at the sun." Herobrine muttered. But soon, surely enough, he was wearing the biggest, fluffiest dress that Kristina had been able to find, with a sparkling tiara on top.

Steve tried hard not to laugh, but like the others, he often failed.

"Creeper, are you a boy or a girl?" Ashley asked.

"Boy." Creeper replied.

"Yup. That's it from Blueseas17." Ashley said.

"Thanks goodness." Steve muttered.

"Oh, it's not over yet, Steve." Ashley chuckled. "Only just begun. Oh, great." She whispered as she looked at her paper again. "BlackDragon41 says, Kristina, tell us more about yourself..."

Kristina grinned uncontrollably. "Ooh, where to start?" She stared into space. "Well, world domonation is in progress, that is if this bozo will just freaking stay out of my way. But I don't think it's much of a problem, as you can see." She chuckled. "It'll be fun to eat his soul."

"I'm shaking in my ballerina slippers." Herobrine held out a foot. "Which, by the way, was not part of the dare."

"Yes, but it still makes it hilarious."

"Zombie, have you ever considered deodorant, like all over your body?" Ashley asked.

"BRAINZ." Zombie muttered. "So. Screw. That."

"Wow. He knows how to say something else other than 'brains'."

"BRAINZ."

"Right, um, I gotta spawn a wolf real quick," Ashley did so, "Wolf, why do you want so many bones just to be friends?"

Wolf growled. "Don't you dare tell me you're complaining. You guys give me freaking three bones, (which, by the way, you get from killing Skeletons, which just makes it messed up,) so I take the freaking remains of a dead thing and then guard you until I die. So don't complain."

"The guy has a good point." Skeleton remarked.

"Alright, now, I gotta spawn a villager." She did so. "Villager, if you have no Iron Golems to defend your village, why don't you just fight? Why don't you _ever_ fight?"

"Fighting is bad." Villager replied. "We get hurt, and then... our cows turn psycho and jump on us! THEY FEED ON BLOOD, I TELL YOU! THEY'RE VAMPIRE COWS, VAMPIRE COWS!"

"Um, Kristina, I'm probably gonna regret this, but... could you?" Ashley asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Kristina grinned. She ran up to the Villager gracefully, as if dancing, and then snapped his neck. She opened her mouth, and some kind of white smoke came from the Villager and she sucked it up. "Hmm. Too much salt."

"My turn?" Herobrine begged.

"Fine. Just don't get blood on your wovely wittle dwress!" Kristina laughed. "Suck 'em dry, sucker."

Without another word, Herobrine rushed forward, slightly faster than the eye could see, and began sucking blood from the Villager's neck. Steve, and most of the others, looked away, disgusted.

"Alright, ahem," Ashley cleared her throat as Herobrine threw the Villager's body somewhere into the woods. "Herobrine, have you ever had a hug before?"

"Yeah. From Jessica... that weird angel. Her warm little arms made me feel all happy and fuzzy inside. And I _hated_ it. Ew." Herobrine muttered.

"Okay..." Ashley grinned widely. "Oooh...I like this. A lot."

"That can't be good." Enderman muttered.

"I'm gonna quote this person real fast. 'Steve, (grins evilly) You should hug Herobrine. (glares) Do it. You might be less afraid of him afterwards. Might. And it can't be a quick hug, has to be an actual genuine kind of thing. Herobrine, you better hug back otherwise I'll ask Kristina to do me a favor and you might not like it-"

"I like the sound of where this is going." Kristina chuckled.

"-But don't crush Steve to death, no matter how tempting that may be." Ashley finished. "So, go. Like, now. And if you guys even try to run away..." She glanced at Kristina, who smiled.

"Shit." Steve muttered.

"Ughhh. WHY?!" Herobrine growled. So, awkwardly and hesitantly, the two hugged, and Ashley made them stay like that for a moment.

"Dude, _please_ don't kill me. I'm not in the mood to die." Steve muttered.

"Oh, I normally would, but I'm really not in the mood to die either, especially not from my demon sister, so yeah." Herobrine replied. When they were allowed to pull away they both sighed again.

"No! Not again!" Herobrine suddenly doubled over and clenched his chest. "NOT THE HAPPY FUZZIES."

"Give him a moment, he doesn't like sweet moments, at all." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty, now two questions from PotionMaster123, and the first is this; what would you guys say if I told you that this world is just a video game, and that really the real world is on earth?" Ashley asked.

"We know that, but here's a thinker; what if your guys's world, is also a video game? To some giants or something? Like playing Sims or something? And what if they are just part of another video game? And the people controlling them are also in a video game? And it could just go on forever..." Snow Golem said.

"That's a really weird thought...Anyway, next question," Ashley looked at her paper again, "If mods were in Minecraft, which would you choose, and what lifestyles would the bosses and mobs have with Steve?" She read aloud. "Um, I'm not that good with mods, but I would certainly have the Mini Map mod, because I am seriously sick of getting lost and losing all my stuff-"

"I hear you there!"

"And then I'd get that space mod...I don't remember the name of it...or I'd just play on the Technic Launcher and play Yogbox. Because really, the animals are so cute on that game!" Ashley grinned. "Especially the turtles. I have one that I named Chloe, and I said, 'come on, Chloe, get on my head, and let's go have an adventure!' and then I forgot she was on my head and it freaked me out when I saw her there." Ashley stared into space. "Anyway, that's it from PotionMaster123...next, from TheAlmightyFireHawk, Enderdragon, if you're the most powerful mob in Minecraft, why are you afraid of Herobrine?"

"Herobrine _and_ his psychopath demon soul-sucking sister. And because they aren't even mobs, they're basically immortal. Still not as powerful as Creative Mode, though." Enderdragon replied.

"Also, do you hate Wither?"

"Um, no? I don't know why I would. He's weird, yes, but hey, it's Minecraft. Who isn't in this game?" Enderdragon rolled his eyes.

"What do you eat in the End?"

"Whatever blocks the dumb Endermen find that their oh-so-precious Ender God doesn't want." Enderdragon replied.

"Insult Enderia and I'll have her cut your head off, _again_!" Enderman hissed.

"Fine, fine." Enderdragon winced in memory.

"That's it from TheAlmightyFireHawk." Ashley looked back at her paper. "This is from...ElrondlordofImladris. Who says, 'Herobrine, if I ever met you, would you become my friend and we could kill Steve together?'"

"Chances are being my friend are absolutely nothing, but being a servant I wouldn't mind. So yeah. And, trust me, it would be a lot more than just Steve alone." Herobrine replied.

"Another one for you, are you really the God of the Nether and if so who is your most loyal servant?" Ashley asked.

"Eh. The Nether is okay. Not all are totally willing servants, but soon I'll be the God of Everything, so. And well, I guess it might end up being you, but for the moment...I'd probably say...wow, I got nobody." Herobrine chuckled. "That's kinda ironic."

"No kidding." Ashley muttered. She glanced at her paper again. "Enderdragon, have you tried to make friends with Herobrine?"

"Um, no."

"Steve, why do you hate Herobrine?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Steve muttered.

"All mobs, why are you scared of Herobrine?"

"Okay. Seriously. Is this person in love with Herobrine or something?!" Wither exclaimed.

"It's strange that you would mention that, because her next quote is 'Herobrine and Enderdragon, I LOVE YOU!'"

"Are you kidding?" Steve glanced at the paper. "She's not kidding."

"Alright, that's it from them, RenThePyro is suggesting an idea though, that I PM everyone the questions I need to know for the story, and then I can put them in it..." Ashley said.

"Please, please, please, please, please no! Especially not the crazy people that made the dares to make them freaking hit me!" Steve got on his knees.

"Chill out. It's a cool idea, but if I did, I would only do like one or two people, because it would just be madness over here..."

"You mean it isn't already?" Kristina asked.

"Oh, trust me, it can get a lot worse." Ashley said. "Anyway, Luna M. Moon says, 'Herobrine, can you go on a killing spree with me? I'm bored.'"

"Oh my gosh, I know. Is this Minecraft Interviews ever gonna end? I just wanna kill everybody for crying out loud. Then again, I'd probably take a few for servants...but yeah." Herobrine replied.

"Alright, everyone, ever heard of Roblox?"

"Yup." They all replied at once.

"Minecraft's better!" Skeleton called out.

"Agreed. However, I still do play Roblox. Guess what my username is! No, seriously, guess. It's ihearthorses6000!" *Winks* "Now, Skeleton, what the heck do you eat that makes your bones such great fertilizer?"

"THAT'S what they freaking do?! Really?!" Skeleton frowned, disgusted. "Sheesh, and I guess that eating nothing is really good for the plants."

"Hey, what about that worm you ate?" Wither asked.

"That was once, once! And I was bored..."

"Alright, that's it from Luna M. Moon, now for Fai And Butter, who asks, Herobrine, are you ticklish?"

"Um, no! Why would I be- hahahaha, Kristi, no, n- haha, -KRISTINA don't- hahahaha! Stop, stop, Kristi-!" Herobrine couldn't stop laughing as his sister tickled him.

"Alright, Steve, what are you afraid of, other than Herobrine?" Ashley asked.

"Um, Kristina...death...um...being haunted for the of my life...being enslaved for the rest of my life...and...that's about it." Steve said. "Next question."

"Not so fast." Herobrine grinned wickedly. "You forgot one."

"No, no, please, Herobrine-"

He whipped out a rose that was dripping in blood. "Remember this?"

"No, Herobrine, don't, please, I'll-"

"Don't you remember that lovely little scene? Wasn't it just..._spectacular_? Your mother laying on the floor? How beautiful was the blood in her hair, hmm?"

Steve fell back, eyes wide with the memory that he dreaded. "No." He could barely whisper in his hoarse voice. "Please no."

"Ah, I still remember that steady drip of crimson that was on the walls, on her, all around her...wasn't that just beautiful? And do you remember what happened to the rest of that family of yours?"

The images that crossed his mind became to horrible to bare, but there was no way for them to leave. He held his hands over his ears, yet Herobrine's words pierced throw his mind like a sword.

Herobrine leaned closer until his menacing voice was a load whisper. "Do you remember their screams, how they begged for even the tiniest bit of mercy? How all you had left was a bloody rose?"

Steve began shaking.

"I don't know about him, but I remember that night. Man, that was fun." Kristina shook her head.

Herobrine rolled his eyes. "I did all the work, you just sat back and watched."

"I at the time I remember wishing there was some kind of soul-flavored popcorn in Minecraft. But I ended up just having the souls instead."

"Alright, you two, that's_ enough_." Ashley grabbed the shivering Minecraft Player. "Last question, 'Herobrine, how would you feel if you knew I made you the principal of a school in my fic?'"

Herobrine grinned. "It depends, really. Principal is like, the king, am I right? I'd probably get rid of them all, or put them through hell, as I can't do well with a bunch of preschoolers as slaves, the weaklings, and their blood is way too sweet, with all the sugar they eat. Same for high schoolers and college guys and Top Ramen. Yuck. So yeah, those guys are safe. For now."

"Uh huh. Now. All that's left is the two dares from Blueseas17, who says that someone with Herobrine had to fight me. The second is Herobrine and Steve fighting. And I let everybody vote between Steve, Slime, and Baby Sheep, that will be teaming up with Herobrine. So, let's see..." She held up the paper. "If I did my math correctly, it is...STEVE!"

The said Minecraft Player, who moments before had recovered, groaned. "I have to fight beside the guy I freaking hate and fight _you_?!"

"Yup. At three a clock today. Everybody be there, while I go get ready! Cya then!"

* * *

At three a clock, Kristina and Ashley both walked up to their shade, both wearing tanktops and short jean-style shorts. Ashley twisted a diamond knife around between her fingers.

Steve whistled and said "Holy freaking hotness," as they walked by, only to be whacked in the face by Ashley.

"Now, here are the rules. Nobody's gonna die in this thing, (cough cough, Herobrine) and it will end when one side can't get up. Everybody will be in Survival Mode, and the audience is not aloud to fight. Got it? Good. Now, get up, Herobrine and Steve, and let's do this thing!"

"READY!" Skeleton began. "SET! GO!"

"Hey, where'd my powers go?!" Herobrine exclaimed. Kristina giggled and tossed the purple orb of his vampire powers between her hands. "Ugh." He growled and turned towards the quickly-approaching Ashley.

"Um, I take the left, you take the right?" Steve muttered.

"Nah, I want the left." Herobrine replied.

"Ugh. Fine."

Just as Ashley was inches from them, she did a front flip over their heads and threw her diamond knife into Steve's leg.

"Owww!" Steve fell over. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, taking out the weak ones first!" Ashley replied.

"Now that is just plain rude." Steve muttered.

She looked towards, to find Herobrine rushing towards her. Ashley grabbed her knife from Steve, who yelped in pain, and she began fighting with Herobrine so fast that no one could see anything but blurs.

After multiple long, but boring minutes of staring at the two blurs, Herobrine and Ashley both fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"I give up." Herobrine said with a breathless gasp.

"Me too." Ashley replied. "Gosh, that was just...ugh."

Tired and weak, they didn't notice the shadow until it was too late.

"Um, Herobrine..." Kristina muttered. "Daddy's back."

* * *

I know what you're thinking. 'Really? Are you kidding me right now?' The answer; nope. Yeah. I know. But it gets better from here...so yeah.


	8. Chapter 8, just kidding! April Fool's!

Okay guys. This is just really, really late/really early April Fool's. Here's why; I'm going on vacation for a week, camping with extended family. No electronics aloud. :( So you guys are just gonna have to wait...unfortunately. So... I get to kiss wifi goodbye. (The past few days I've been at my cousin's house packing and planning. I can't write the next chapter today because I'm leaving today...) So...cya guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Technically Chapter 8

That's right! I'm finally back! Ugh. That vacation was longer than I thought. Oh well, I'm back now!

* * *

"Aw shit." Herobrine muttered. "Really?! Why now?!"

"Yeah, daddy, your timing is just perfect." Kristina rolled her eyes. "Can't you kill us _after_ we do this Minecraft Interviews thing?"

"Minecraft what now?" A dark voice replied.

"It's um, really fun. The readers of it dare or question everybody about something." Ashley stammered. "A-And if you stick around the readers might dare you to do something.* Oh, you should've been here for the last few chapters, we've been putting Herobrine and Steve through misery. As you can tell by his um, dress."

Red eyes actually looked at Herobrine from the shadows, and then a thundering laugh filled the forest.

"Yeah, I know, it's hilarious." Kristina grinned. Herobrine let out a breath; at least his embarrassment had basically just saved his life.

"So, you wanna hang around the Minecraft Interviews?" Ashley asked.

"Fine. But I'll kill everybody if I get bored." A figure with the height of an elephant appeared from the shadows and sat down casually at the seats, and almost instantly looked uninterested in the world around him.

"Um. Don't worry, we'll keep you...entertained?" Ashley muttered, staring at her paper.

"Shit. We're all gonna die." Herobrine muttered.

"Why?"

"Because you guys locked me up in freaking bedrock and acted like I was some accursed being from hell, (technically I am,) and then my sister's even worse, but then there's my dad...and we might as well be ants." Herobrine muttered.

"Eh, more like flies. They're more annoying...and disgusting." His father corrected.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to call you?" Ashley asked.

"Call me Zeus. It's not my real name, but it's just fun to say. Zeus, Zeus, Zeus!"

"Right. Okay then, Zeus." Ashley muttered, glancing at her paper. "Alright...oh, wonderful, gee, thanks, PotionMaster123." She sighed. "We all have to be in pain for ten seconds."

"Ooh, oh, I know how make this more fun!" A gigantic colorful wheel appeared from beside Zeus and he spun it. "First up, Steve!"

"Aw no..." The miner muttered.

The wheel slowly came to a stop, and the pointer ended up on 'ninja attack.' Ten ninjas appeared from nowhere and attacked Steve and Steve alone, and he was sent backwards, moaning in pain for ten seconds before the ninjas disappeared and Steve sat upright, as if shocked that he was no longer in agony.

"Next, Snow Golem!" Zeus spun it again, and it landed on 'lava-lanche'. This continued, Creeper getting of kittens attack him (to his misery), Enderman being stuck in the rain, Slime and Magma both meeting a clown, and if finally rolled over to Ashley, and her eyes widened. She found her worst fear on that wheel, and was sure it would land on it.

"Crap, crap, crap, no!" She squeezed her eyes shut. Then her heard the loud 'shing' of a sword, her head fell clean off.

After ten seconds, Ashley's head automatically reattached to her shoulders and she stood upright. The others got their pains, and then Ashley turned to her paper again. "Thank goodness that's over... alright, Wither, why on earth did you shoot your head?"

"...Well, I um, to freak people out? I don't know. It was kinda fun to see their faces." Wither shrugged.

"Herobrine, Electric Elements dares you to get all hyped up on caffeine."

Herobrine blinked. "Hyped up on what now?"

"Here, just have this." Ashley tossed something at him. He stared at the surprisingly delicious-smelling mixture.

"Is this poison or something?" He asked.

"You really think that the readers hate you that much?" Ashley gasped.

"They made me _hug_ Steve. A _long_ hug."

"Eh, fair enough." Ashley muttered. "Just freaking drink it."

"Ugh. Fine." Herobrine did so. "What is this, anyway?"

"Coffee. From Starbucks."

"Star what now?"

"It's a coffee place." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we'll have to wait for it to kick in, but first..." She glanced at her paper again. "Alright guys, BlackDragon41 is back! 'Steve, you seem to have it bad a lot. Though my favorite is Herobrine, you're the second best. So, Ashley, you should give the miner a 'happy' shot." Ashley smiled. "I think this is gonna be ffffuuuunnn!"

"Is it gonna hurt?" Steve muttered.

"No, but the symptoms are..." Ashley stared at the paper. "Smiles, random fits of laughter, cravings for bizarre foods, a tolerance to most pains, strange behaviors, and creepy grins."

"Damn give it to me!" Steve exclaimed.

"Here." Ashley handed him the drink. He gulped it down and a weird look covered his face. "Alright, Enderman, how do you feel about not fitting through doors?"

"It's kinda...depressing. But hey, why be in some miner's home when I can hang out here?" Enderman shrugged.

"Spoken like a true...eh, I don't know. Enderman, I guess." Ashley shrugged. "Herobrine, here's a dare for ya. You gotta wear a shirt that says 'free hugs'."

"Ugh. These people really hate me." Herobrine sighed as the t-shirt was pulled over his head. Two seconds later, tiny baby creepers were surrounding him, screaming 'hug, hug, hug!'.

Creeper was laughing uncontrollably, just because of the look on Herobrine's face. Steve was as well. But then he didn't stop laughing. The miner just kept on laughing until it rang in everyone's ears.

"Um, right, I'm gonna spawn a Mooshroom real quick." Ashley was soon talking to a baby Mooshroom. "Hey, how do you feel about mushrooms growing on you? And why do you seclude yourself in mushroom biomes?"

"Wat's seclude mean?" Baby Mooshroom asked in the tiniest, cutest voice.

"It means to stay away from everyone else."

"Well, I sway away from dem becauze they scwary and I wanna be home with my mommy and mushrooms rawr cool." Baby Mooshroom replied.

"Aw, here, I'll send you back to your mommy." Ashley said. "Now," she looked at her paper again, "Steve, what would you say if almost all of the mobs and gods wanted to kill you? How does it make you feel?"

"Weeiiirrrddd." Steve muttered. "But really, I'd just throw sunshine at them and then dance on a rainbow with my grandma's underwear on my head. When I was a kid, I carried balloons in a bag and then I went into a cave and then a spider tried to kill me and then I just-" He did a front flip and landed on his face.

"Steve? You okay?"

"Me a what?" Steve climbed up a tree and jumped. "ME A BIRD!" He fell on his face again, jumped up, and tried again, all the while with a creepily large grin.

"Oh boy. This is gonna be a long chapter." Ashley sighed and spawned a Blaze. "This is from typ3 wr1t3r, who asks, Blaze, have you ever thought of making a Blaze rod into the shape of a minecart?"

Blaze's eyes widened and it began working hard on a Blaze rod.

"I can just see it now. The next update, 'Blaze minecarts'." Ashley rolled her eyes. "And the next two questions ask everyone why we haven't made trains or cars yet..."

"Heck, we don't make the stuff, Notch does. If we did, I'd have myself some arms!" Creeper exclaimed.

"Duuudde chill out, have a drink." Steve literally threw a cup full of rocks at him.

"Hey, hey, Steve, chill." Ashley stopped him. "Now, PotionMaster123 says... Iron Golem vs. Enderman, what would happen?"

Enderman stared at Iron Golem for a moment. "I'd probably teleport the heck out of there, fast. Dude, seriously, what do they feed you? Are you on steroids or something?!"

"Um, iron tastes really good if you mix it with some vines and fry it." Iron Golem shrugged. "Ooh, and a rose on top doesn't taste too bad, either."

"Well, 'you are what you eat'," Ashley quoted and spawned a villager, "Villager, why do you mean that 'hrrrnnnn' sound?"

Villager blinked. "Because hrrrnnn hrrn, suckers!" He ran away laughing like a maniac.

"...Okay?" Ashley stared at her paper again. "And this is for all my readers, I can't really just summon people from youtube. I've been watching, and yeah, I know Setosorcerer and Tobuscus and all that, but I can't do a very good impression of real people, though. Now, next question... from Andria, Steve, did you know that you are famous outside of Minecraft? You are in a lot of fanarts and fics."

"Like, wait, wait, waiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt," Steve staggered backwards, grinning. "I'm flamous, guys! No, I'm freaking glamorous! The world rocks! Everything rocks! Let's have a party, with a big, big, big, big, big, big, water bottle that can hold a world of water and then we can drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and then we can put ketchup in it, and then we can keep drinking, and drinking, and drinking, and then we'll be just like-" Then he slammed a rock into his forehead and fell over. Then he jumped up, unharmed, and stared continuously at Enderman, who looked around nervously. "Ender eye..."

Ashley looked at the list of symptoms from the happy shot. "Smiles, check, random fits of laughter, check, tolerance to most pains, uh, check, bizarre food cravings..."

"Check." Creeper muttered.

"Ender eye..." Steve muttered and he lunged toward Enderman.

"Shit, shit, why me?!" Enderman muttered and teleported just before the miner reached him.

"Sparklies?" Steve stared at the purple confetti like sparkles that floated down for a second and then disappeared. "Where'd Endie go? Did he go to a party without me?" He looked hurt. "I wonder if he's having fun..." Then his face lighted up and he laughed until everyone was sure he was going to die from lack of oxygen, and his laughing turned to wheezing.

"Alrighty...'Ghast, do you get made fun of for being big? cough *fat* cough.'" Ashley read.

"I ate too many marshmallows." Ghast growled and Ashley watched as her paper shriveled up in his flames. "Great, thanks, Ghast. Now I gotta go grab another one." She sighed and walked away.

"Speaking of marshmallows, while she's gone, can you make some more?" Creeper asked.

"Sure!" Ghast grinned and did so.

"Well," Zeus said with a mouthful, "I can't blame you for eating so much of this stuff!"

Ashley came back with a new piece of paper. "Now, Andria wants to know, 'Blaze, can I borrow your minecart?'" Ashley asked.

Blaze growled. "Nether to the no!"

Steve grinned and stared into space. "The Nether is nice. And so are you guys. Like, everyone is so freaking awesome it's just like...im-freaking-possible!"

"That's it from Andria... next up, Fai and Butter, who says, 'Ghast, heck, you're my favorite, so you get to completely pulverize the one person you hate. Which had better be Steve.'" Ashley read.

Ghast grinned slightly and sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't summon all the Minecraft Players that exist and make them all explode. But I guess Steve will have to do."

"Thank goodness he's got that happy shot." Snow Golem muttered.

Five minutes later, Ashley ordered Ghast to stop, because Steve had noticeably stopped breathing. With Snow Golem's help, the burnt miner slowly opened his eyes and stared into space, at the clouds above him. "Pretty..." He muttered, and then fell back under.

Ashley winced. "His hangover is gonna be fun." She muttered sarcastically and glanced back at her paper again. "This is from ElrondlordofImladris, Skeleton, why do you always use a bow?"

"Are you kidding? What could be more awesome than a bow?!" Skeleton threw his head back and laughed.

"Creeper, are there any creepers named Cooper?" Ashley asked.

"Um, no."

"Enderman, is it true that Enderwomen are pink?"

"Nope. That would be kinda weird, though...I mean, what could be better than black if you're hunting down some unsuspecting Minecraft Player?" He shrugged.

"Right. Enderdragon, if you were starving, dying of hunger, and the only option you had was Steve, would you eat him?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know...I hear that miners tastes like coal. I don't like coal..."

"It helps if you boil it." Herobrine advised.

"I have an unanswered question, Enderdragon." Ashley reminded him.

"Um...well...I guess I would." Enderdragon shrugged.

"Alrighty...now, ElrondlordofImladris, in your question, 'Herobrine, are there really angles in minecraft?' I'm gonna hope you meant angels, and correct me if I'm wrong, but is that what you meant to ask? And Herobrine, what is your answer?"

"Yeah, there are angels, and damn they are just..." He shuddered. "Freaky."

"Yes, this coming from Herobrine." Snow Golem rolled his eyes. "Neexxxttt question.'

"Yay! Horse question!" Ashley took out the horse egg.

"Why's she so happy about a horse?" Zeus asked.

Steve chuckled and started singing. "SHE'S DA HORSE LOVA, DA HORSE LOVA, HERE IS DA HORSE LOVA, HERE IS DAT FREAK!"

"Hurtful!" Ashley looked offended. "...But true...ahem, uh, Horse, why are you so hard to tame?"

It neighed in response.

"Anyone speak horse?" Ghast asked.

"I do." Ashley was already replying to the horse. "That's very true. She said that 'well, what would you do if a horse jumped on your back and started to demand you walk forward?' So. Yeah." She looked at her paper again. "Oh. Lovely. So, that's it from ElrondlordofImladris. Next one from a guest, beware, you guys are gonna_ love_ this one, you guys have to either group kiss or battle free for all for a minute." She backed up and hopped up to a tree and hid until only her face was visible. "I'm just gonna be over here. You guys have fun..."

"I don't think so." Zeus literally picked her up by her hair and put her down with the rest of them. "Now get out a timer and set the minute."

Ashley sighed, took out a timer and muttered under her breath, "come on! I don't wanna die." And then announced, "minute started!"

Sixty seconds later, everyone sat down, out of breath. Creeper was trying to wipe the lipstick from his face before anyone else could see it.

"What the freak, Creeper?! Who was it?!" Ghast exclaimed. And everyone turned to him.

"Well, um..." His green face turned pink.

"I'm really, really sorry Creeper, I panicked, I mean, everyone was fighting and I thought I was gonna die... I do stupid things when I'm panicking." Ashley muttered.

"Um...it's okay...I guess?" Creeper replied.

Steve was grinning widely. "What the freak just happened a second ago, there were colors and someone was tickling my chest..."

Herobrine shook his head. "I'm surprised that guy is still alive, I hit him pretty hard."

"Pretty what now? Everything's pretty. Everything's really pretty. Everything's absolutely awesome!" Steve muttered before he fell over, unconsious.

"Herobrine, if he dies..." Ashley stared at him.

"What'll you do?" Herobrine grinned.

She grinned in response. "I'm sure the readers could come up with something. Now..." She looked at her paper again. "Herobrine, this is from Shade The Fox, 'if you asked (or demanded) I would become your servant in an instant. I just want to know are there any perks for submitting to your rule willingly but either way you would have my loyalty until the day I die.'"

Herobrine blinked. "I don't even know what to say... other than _wow_. I wonder...hey dad, is it possible to put my powers into a human?"

"Yes...though it would be a very long and torturing process..." Zeus shrugged. "My only condition is, if you do, you better tell me where so I can watch. Watching them twitch and scream in pain is _so_ fun!"

"Alright. Now for the ones from Egyptian god5, Steve, does it hurt when you punch a tree?"

By that time, Steve was up and laughing uncontrollably. When he caught his breath he replied, "it feels like your hand just hit a gigantic spike and then it vibrates all across your body until it shakes your head and screws up your brain and makes you feel like your insides are burning." He grinned widely. "Look, I'll demonstrate!" And before anyone could stop him, (a certain white-eyed friend of ours was glad no one did,) Steve hit a tree with his face, and then spit out two teeth. "Yay! Toothfairy!" And then he fell over again.

"I'm really going to regret giving Steve that happy shot...uh, Egyptian god5 says, 'Enderman and Creeper, do you want me to hug you both?" Ashley asked.

"Hugs are cool. You know what's even better than hugs? Group hugs. (_Hint hint_. But make sure to keep me out of it. I don't wanna die.)" Creeper muttered.

"And heck yeah!" Enderman agreed.

"Ha, nice try." Ashley muttered. "These readers are merciless. Of course, I'm not really any better, now that I think back to some of my other stories..." She stared off into space. "Yeah, you guys are lucky these are just interviews."

"Ugh, isn't it painful enough? I can't even imagine your stories." Ghast rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting bored...can I kill someone or something?" Zeus groaned like a two-year-old.

"Um, I'd prefer you don't..." Ashley stared back at her paper. "Spider, you have to drink this and then Steve, you read this to tell him what's in it."

"Oh no. First it's dares and now we got to drink something disgusting? This is just like Cave Spider's 'sleepover party' that lasted a week!" Spider groaned.

"Hey, I had to do something before I died of boredom." Cave Spider defended.

"Yes, but I doubt you really needed to dare me to freaking make out with a stone block. And then _marry it_. And then..." Spider shuddered and didn't finish.

"No, I didn't really need to, that was just for pictures. Ya know, future amusement. You did it so convincingly though, I seriously found myself wanting to be that gray block." Cave Spider shook his head.

"Um. Awkward." Spider muttered.

"Alrighty...Herobrine, when you take over, will you make Creeper have arms?" Ashley asked, while Creeper looked at the white-eyed freak hopefully.

"Probably, yeah. I mean, what's the use of a slave that doesn't have arms?" Herobrine replied.

"You think I'm useless?!" Creeper held back the urge to explode in his face.

"Well, I-"

"Dude, don't finish that sentence. Please. I don't want people dying." Ashley glanced at her paper again and sighed. "And yes, the next question is _really_ helpful. Um, Creeper, why do you not have arms?"

Creeper sizzled in anger. "HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?!"

Moment later, Steve was crying. "Creeper, no, no, no! Come back, come back to me! Please, don't go, don't die!"

"Steve, he's not really-"

"Sh." Herobrine placed his hand over her mouth. "This is embarrassing for him. And he's all drunk with that happy shot thing. Let him keep talking!"

"Creeper! Why?! Why did you have to explode?! You may think I'm evil but I'm really just scared of you and then you explode and I freak out and... why?! Why, Creeper, why?!"

"Steve, I'm right here-" Creeper began, who had respawned near them, before Herobrine covered his mouth too.

"Let him keep talking!"

"And I really like everybody and I think that Ashley and Kristina are freaking gorgeous and Zeus scares the hell out of me and I really like marshmallows and I wanna go dance in the rain with Ashley and then kiss her and then I'd just explode like Creeper and then I'd go where he goes and then I'd be his best bud forever with all the cute kittens and then we'd hug them forever and ever and-" He broke off, half sobs and half laughing, picturing the cats hugging him.

Creeper quickly wiped at a tear before anyone saw it.

"Wow." Ashley muttered. "We should seriously give this happy shot thing to someone else. Well, maybe not a happy shot, but like to a point where they have to state at least three of their embarrassing secrets or something. Hint hint, readers!"

"Dude, it's okay! We're here, and Creeper's okay!" Enderman tried to calm Steve down.

He blinked and stared off into space. "He...he's what?" He looked up and saw the green thing and hugged it until he was pushed off because Creeper's face was turning purple from lack of air.

"Alrighty guys, guess who's back. Luna M. Moon. And she says..." Ashley stared at her paper and read from it. "Herobrine, do you know about the other cps like Slenderman and Ben?"

"Ugh. Yes." Herobrine rolled his eyes. "Both are_ so_ annoying. I mean, scaring the heck out of people is _my_ job, hello! Slenderman's really easy and fun to insult, though. Ben is just weird."

"Agreed." Ashley muttered. "Also, Spider, you have to drink this and then Steve, you read this to tell him what's in it."

"Oh no. First it's dares and now we got to drink something disgusting? This is just like Cave Spider's 'sleepover party' that lasted a week!" Spider groaned.

"Hey, I had to do something before I died of boredom." Cave Spider defended.

"Yes, but I doubt you really needed to dare me to freaking make out with a stone block. And then _marry it_. And then..." Spider shuddered and didn't finish.

"No, I didn't really need to, that was just for pictures. Ya know, future amusement. You did it so convincingly though, I seriously found myself wanting to be that gray block." Cave Spider shook his head.

"Um. Awkward." Spider muttered.

"Come on, drink the potion already!" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Ugh." Spider groaned and did so before he slowly disappeared, and the potion just remained floating. "Bleh! What's in this?!"

Steve read from the paper. "Toasted and burnt pieces of an invisibility cloak, lollipops crushed and mixed in, sugar, a lot of sugar... food coloring, cookie dough, and... fried, dyed, and mixed in spider eye."

Spider threw the invisibly potion on the ground and it shattered into a thousand pieces before he began crying. "Why me?!"

"It's okay, it's okay, bud." Skeleton comforted him, (after he found his shoulder) as did Cave Spider.

"I'm a freaking cannibal now! I hope you're happy!" Spider sobbed. "I'm a freaking cannibal."

"No, you're not, it was like one sip, you're fine-"

"I'm a freaking cannibal!"

"Okay, okay! You're a freaking cannibal." Cave Spider backed off.

A few minutes later, Spider reappeared, the potion having warn off, and he had managed to stop crying and just muttered to himself.

"Alright... Skeleton, why are you an archer?" Ashley asked.

"Because that's what I chose." Skeleton shrugged. "I like bows and arrows. You can attack things from far away so you can kill it before it gets to you. You should've seen how annoyed some of them are, the freaks that tried to kill me just got shot backwards so many times."

"Been there, done that." Ashley muttered.

"_What_?" He asked.

"What?" She asked in the same tone before quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, now here's one from Annalee. Why do mooshrooms have mushrooms on their back?" She stared into space for a moment. "That's kinda like asking why Creepers don't have arms, or why Enderman can teleport. Just because. I'm not gonna spawn one because I'd get that answer...so...next, from a Guest, Herobrine, you have to hug Steve for a minute, and if you're not man enough to do it, you get to eat a hundred pieces of broccoli shoved down your throat."

"Can we just skip all this and go straight to the broccoli?" Herobrine begged instantly.

"Nope. Now man up and do it, suckers." Ashley ordered.

Herobrine remembered the disgusting taste of broccoli and forced himself to hug Steve, who was muttering to himself about how happy he was to have friends.

"And you're like, the scariest one, like really, but still epic, and then-" Steve laughed constantly, then suddenly stopped and fell asleep. Sucking his thumb.

"Who else thinks we should make him eat broccoli? Since Steve fell asleep before the minute was up?" Ashley asked.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Herobrine exclaimed. "Go to the next question!"

"Fine." Ashley sighed, disappointed. "Now from Secret MC Master. Creeper, what do you eat that make you explode?"

"Well...nothing, really. We don't really need to eat..."

"Steve, when you first came in, if you never found diamond, then how did you have a diamond block?" Ashley asked.

"Well...I may have gotten it from...a friend." Steve muttered, blush on his face. "I-I think she's a friend, anyway..."

"_She_?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Really pretty, really annoying, and almost always has some kind 'practical joke'," he did some air quotes, "to play on me. The last one was seeing how long I could scream like a little girl when I thought I was gonna die."

Ashley remained silent a moment. "...What does she look like?"

"Red hair, blue eyes, really looks like she's starving herself..." Steve muttered.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. What's her name?"

"Um...uh...like, Emma or Emily or something?"

Ashley burst out laughing. "Now that's just _insulting_. Can't even remember my name. It's Ashley, oh great and powerful Stevie." She did a little bow.

"Don't call me that! I told you, I hate it when you do that!"

"Whatever you say,_ Stevie_."

"Ugh."

"By the way, I'm not that skinny!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." Cave Spider remarked.

"Now then, back to the Interviews," Ashley glanced at her paper again.

"Wait a minute! Give us some details!" Kristina demanded.

"Like what?"

"How long have you known each other? Are you dating or something? And you tried to kill Steve before?!" Herobrine demanded. "My respect for you is growing."

"No, I didn't try to kill him, he was just being dramatic." Ashley rolled her eyes. "I was just pretending to be Herobrine, and no, we're not dating, we're related." Ashley replied.

Everyone gasped.

"But you don't like anything like him!" Snow Golem said.

"Thank goodness." Ashley muttered.

"I heard that!" Steve glared at her, before she punched him in the stomach.

"Ahem. Questions." She looked at her paper again. "By the way, Secret MC Master, I need to know who you're asking the question to, otherwise I can't really ask it. I'm going to ask the few I can tell, though. Enderman, who is Enderia?"

"The queen of Endermen, duh." Enderman replied. "Although she might be stepping down from the throne, (cough cough, finally,) because she's about to die, and then they'll just randomly select someone else to be queen or king."

"Um...what the freak..." Ashley read off her paper. "If a cave spider and a spider have kids, what is the offspring?"

"Wanna find out?" Spider grinned at Cave Spider.

"_Nether_ to the _no! _You did _not_ just go there. Can someone give me a sledge hammer or something? Like now?"

"Please, allow me," Zeus grinned and grabbed Spider by one of his legs, held him up, and then dropped him. He fell and only had half a heart left.

"Okay guys, no murdering please," Ashley muttered, "Herobrine and Steve, I really don't wanna do this, but um, you two get to have a free for all battle..."

"Wait, what're we doing?" Steve muttered, just before he got punched in the stomach by Herobrine. He doubled over before falling on the very diamond block Ashley had given him, and remained there, not a breath in his chest.

"Wow. I think I might've killed him. Because of the happy shot, he wouldn't have felt it, (as much) but it _should've_ killed him." Herobrine muttered. "I'm not sure whether to celebrate or run for my life..." He was glancing worriedly at the fact that just about everyone looked like they were about to kill him.

"Dang it, Herobrine, if he's dead, I swear, I'll make you mortal, and then have knives stab you a thousand times as you hang, the rope having fire on it!" Ashley said through gritted teeth.

Kristina took one look at Steve, and then at Herobrine, and then mouthed, 'run'.

Herobrine didn't need much persuasion.

* * *

"Shit, shit, somebody help!" Herobrine cried, who was tied up to a post.

"Alright, got the hanging post, now all we need is something to light it on fire...and a lot of knives..." Ashley muttered. "I wonder..."

"Dammit, you weren't kidding, nether to the no, she wasn't kidding!" Herobrine's voice was becoming hoarse from screaming. "Crap, this is what it feels like to be mortal?! Gosh you guys are _weak_."

"Correction, _you_ are weak." Ashley muttered.

"Come on, Ashley, look! He's breathing again! See?! See?!"

"No he's-" Ashley watched in amazement as Steve's chest moved. "Oh thank goodness. Dang it, now what am I gonna do with this hanging thing? Eh, I'll keep it, why not?" She sighed and untied Herobrine.

"He's alive, I think, but he's not gonna wake up for a while." Iron Golem muttered.

"Well...I guess that means I can only finish the chapter with things that don't involve Steve. Which kind of sucks, since some of them sounded really fun... except this one when they said 'Herobrine, feed off of Steve.'"

"Dang, that would've been fun." Herobrine muttered. Ashley glared at him. "I-I mean, sheesh, are these people crazy or what?"

"Ooh, but on this one, there was supposed to be a really epic fight, Herobrine vs. me, Steve, and the reader. Dang. Well. I guess we can just skip to the part when he loses and he has to french kiss Jessica." Ashley grinned.

"Oh god. No, no! Come on, there wasn't even a fight, that doesn't count!" Herobrine exclaimed.

"Yes, it does, since, ya know, you almost killed my cousin and all, before you had your powers taken away, so..." Ashley grinned.

"This is gonna be fun. And you know there's only one way to summon an angel." Kristina grinned. "Lie on the ground and scream 'demon' until the ugly thing appears far too late to save anyone's life. I mean, really, what do they do? Sit on their backs until they're sure I've eaten their soul, and then they come to watch me laugh and disappear? I mean, really."

"Guys, guys, this is not fair-!" Herobrine was cut off when Kristina screamed 'demon' as loud as she could. Then everyone hid, and watched as Herobrine groaned when Jessica appeared.

"Oh no, it's _you_." She muttered before flying down to him. "Were you the one calling for help, or was that just your pathetic sister scaring the nether out of you again?"

"Um...no, no, it was me." Herobrine stammered. "I just...um...wanted to s-see you..."

"Yup. You still have a girly voice." Jessica muttered. "What do you want, 'Hero'?"

"I...just...um...see, the thing is- I didn't really, there's actually... someone's..." Herobrine gave up and french kissed her.

"Herobrine...what the freak..." She narrowed her golden eyes at him, but she was grinning.

"Um...I don't even really know...so..." Herobrine muttered. He looked surprised at himself that he had kissed her, which Jessica assumed was the case, but he was really surprised than when he got the 'happy fuzzies' again he didn't absolutely hate them. _Curse mortality._ He thought.

"You know, you're really, really, really, really, really weird..." Jessica muttered and smiled, before she kissed him again. "I like that." And then she disappeared into the sky.

Kristina was laughing at him before he even had a second to recollect himself.

"Can we please just get along with this thing already?!" Herobrine growled.

"Right, this is for everyone, from AxleMC131, who says, have you guys ever met any creatures from other mods?" Ashley asked.

"I met this Pokemon thingy... it was all green and it said it's name a thousand times. Which I found creepy, so I just kinda left." Snow Golem muttered.

"Ooh, I met a tiny bunny!" Zeus grinned. "It was so pretty!"

"I once saw this Ogre thing." Kristina added. "Yuck. I don't think I've ever hated a soul so much. And I'll eat a zombie's soul, so."

"Alright, all you guys from the Nether, is the Nether really a separate dimension? 'I've heard rumors that the nether is actually below the bedrock layer of the Overworld, but I don't know if that's true or not?'"

"It's not a separate dimension, just a separate world. A dimension is like a mix of multiple worlds...what was our dimension called, again?" Pigman asked.

"Minolatosis, or Minecraft, as you guys know it." Ghast replied.

"Cool. Are there any other worlds in Minecraft?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there is-y the one-sy from mods." Magma replied.

"Like that creepy place with the fabric stuff and the black wall-eye things that open their one eye and then shoot you somewhere else?" Ashley shuddered.

"That's one of them."

"Alright..." Ashley read off her paper. "And it looks like we have a trivia quiz someone else created! Epic! I'll go ahead and PM you on that." Ashley grabbed a laptop out of nowhere and started typing. "Annnddd done! Now..." She grinned. "It looks like you would've had to face Jessica anyways, Herobrine, it's one of the dares."

"Ugh. I told you they hate me! I mean, seriously, why? What did I do to them?!" Herobrine groaned.

"Nothing. That's the point." Ashley rolled her eyes. "It's just to annoy the heck out of you. Now, Enderman, your dare, from LikeNotUnstable is you can't pick up a dirt block for a whole day."

"Not even the ones with the flowers on it?!" Enderman pouted.

"Not even them." Ashley replied, and then read her paper again. "Oh. Wonderful." She sighed. "We get to go to group therapy."

"Wait, we're going to what?"

"Um, hey, Zombie, do ya wanna hug?" Ashley asked.

"Hug? What's hug?" Zombie asked.

Creeper, Ghast, and Enderman gasped.

"That is the saddest question I have ever heard." Creeper announced, and Ghast nodded.

"Hug...is that new brain type?" Zombie asked.

"Now, it's not. It's when someone wraps their arms around you and you wrap around them." Ashley replied.

"And then bite their neck?" Zombie blinked.

"No, no biting necks."

"Oh."

Ashley glanced at her paper again and smiled. "Sure LikeNotUnstable, you can build a resort here when we're done with this thing...(whenever that will be, got so many freaking dares and questions to answer...) that would be awesome! Maybe the mobs could all stay there until I come up with a sequel!"

"There's gonna be a sequel?!" Enderman exclaimed.

"I haven't decided exactly what it's gonna be, but yes, I'm one hundred percent sure there's gonna be a sequel." Ashley grinned.

"Please, please,_ please_ no!" Spider got on his knees and started begging.

"Pfft, like I'm gonna go." Ghast rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but you are. You all are." She snapped her fingers, and Creeper was teleported into the distance, about to fall to his doom, when he was teleported back, without a scratch, when Ashley snapped her fingers again. "Now... 'All the slightly to very insane take over the world types I have a nuke that I made in my secret lab I am putting it in this chest whoever gets to it first gets to keep it.'" Ashley read off her paper.

"Ooh, heck yes!" Kristina immediately ran forward, Herobrine following close behind.

"Ugh. Weaklings." Zeus groaned to himself. "Why the heck do they need a nuke when they should be working on their powers to the point where they can make one appear? Or more?" He chased after them, grabbed them by the legs, and basically threw the two siblings back to the Interview.

"Baby Sheep," Ashley turned to the animal, who hadn't breathed or blinked since Kristina had told her to 'stay', "Can LikeNotUnstable pet you?"

Baby Sheep grinned. "If they want to die, why should I care?"

"Um. Ahem, yeah, Kristina, the same person says that you wouldn't like their soul, because their soul is cold and bitter like badly made iced coffee."

"Iced coffee?" Kristina repeated. "Whatever. If I was starving, pfft, like I could care. And hey, it's the cold and bitter ones that I'd probably be more likely to sell to Herobrine so he can some slaves."

"Hey, I don't need your help!" Herobrine exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you've just been doing a fine job by yourself." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Now, we have to skip one that would put Herobrine and Steve on a double date, (insert sad face here) because Steve isn't waking up anytime soon. But hey, maybe I'll save that one for the next chapter." Ashley grinned. "Now, this one's from Kiu1q2w who asks, 'Again, my question, Squid, why are you so amazing?!'" Ashley sighed. "Alright, alright, you got it out of me. I'm not supposed to tell anybody, but I hear that they were supposed to have their own game, but they ended up being put with Minecraft." Ashley looked at her paper again. "Herobrine, you get to get hyper so we can see what you do!"

"Are you kidding?! These guys haven't had enough yet?! Their hunger for someone else's pain for their own amusement is like a bottomless pit." Herobrine scowled.

"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it." Zeus groaned. "Just wait till you're powerful enough to go to Earth and watch the idiots."

"Come on, shut up and drink this."

"Hey! Why didn't the 'coffee' from 'stardollar' make me hyper?" Herobrine asked, taking the weird pink drink that Ashley gave him.

"It's Starbucks. Um...oh, maybe the blood you drank from the villager earlier cancelled it out or something? Which, by the way, disgusted me." Ashley added.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping." Herobrine grinned.

"Come on, drink it!"

"Ugh." Herobrine sighed and did so, afterwards tossing the glass cup and it shattered on some tree. He blinked for a moment, and then his eyes widened and he grinned. Then he began shaking rapidly before he leaped forward and sucked the life from an unlucky chicken, and then did the same thing to any animal he encountered.

"Aw crap." Kristina sighed. "Feeding frenzy. That can't be good." She and Zeus were up before the others could blink. Not long later, they were both holding Herobrine back, who was snapping and growling at everyone else.

"Well. Um. That was...interesting." Ashley decided it was a safe word. "Now guys, I think that sums it up for this chapter... and no, I don't have another member of the vampire slash demon slash whatever heck those psychopath-" She just then caught Zeus's, Herobrine's, and Kristina's cold glares. "Nice, awesome, totally not weird, family joining us. And I doubt there will be after now. Also, although I hate to limit you guys, I'm not gonna do things like videos, putting someone from into the fanfic, (for reasons such as everyone else would want to be in it, causing chaos for me and chaos for the whole thing,) I'm not gonna get mods, if I skip a question you ask it's because it breaks one of the rules or I'm just not sure how to do it without being totally weird, or I might skip it if it's a repeated question, um...what else... oh, and please, let's not kill off our characters, the dares can get funny, but not totally dangerous, m'kay?"

"Too late." Iron Golem muttered, looking at Steve.

"No kidding." Snow Golem agreed.

"Hey. You two." Ashley pointed to Iron Golem and Snow Golem. "I don't know much about you guys... you don't have much questions, often, hmm?"

"No, no, please don't!" Snow Golem begged.

"Crap, we're gonna be the targets for the next chapter." Iron Golem whispered.

"I know! Now shh! Run on three?" Snow Golem said at the same volume.

"_Three!_" They both screamed, turning around and running faster than any of them had ever ran.

"Kristina?" Ashley asked.

"Absolutely!" She jumped up, Zeus holding up Herobrine, who was now tiring from his constant and useless kicking against his father.

"Just don't hurt them!" Ashley felt inclined to scream after the demon girl, which she did. Kristina soon came back with the two golems, who were tied and trying desperately to break free.

"Now, one last thing." Ashley said. "I'm sure you guys already think I'm lame, but here's a warning, that feeling's about to grow; I just realized that to edit a story, you don't edit the documents on 'Doc Manager', you have to go to 'Manage Stories' and do it on there. So, , that is why your name is not there, because I saved it on my document and I forgot to go back and edit it before I posted it, and I edited the document after I posted, figuring it would edit, but I didn't know how to actually do it... so. Dang, I wish there was a manual for ."

"How do you know there's not?" Zeus asked.

"That's true, I don't really read anything that the website pops up. (Just like the 'terms and conditions', like anyone has time for that.) Ahem, anyway, cya guys! Give me some time to go back and edit the past chapters, m'kay? M'kay. Buh-bye!"

"Anndd cut." Tyler announced. "Ashley, you are so, _so_ weird."

"Gee, when did ya realize that?"

* * *

*You guys had better keep Zeus entertained, but don't even try to hurt him, he has a temper...

_Alright._ I'm done! _Finally_ done torturing you. (For now.) Now go!

-ihearthorses6000


	10. Chapter 10: Herobrine's Happy Shot

Steve:

I woke up, at first, too nothing but the dark. It got rather boring, after a while, staring into nothing, waiting for anything to happen. Just when I was about ready to scream until something new happened, light came in, alarmingly fast and annoyingly bright. Then the colorful light began to take the shape of the clouds, of the trees, and my ears picked up Ashley's voice.

"Is he waking up?"

Then Herobrine's. "Starting to. Though, by the looks of him, it's not gonna be fun for him."

"Damn you, Herobrine." She growled. "Damn me, too. Ugh, why didn't I stop you?"

I finally found my own voice. "Chill out, Crazy Cat."

"Steve!" I finally was able to focus on her face, and found her grinning, too happy that I was awake to be annoyed at my nickname that she hated. "And I told you never to call me that!" Or not.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled, but it hurt to do so. _Holy crap, everything hurts..._ "What the heck happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Steve, how do you feel?" Ashley asked.

"Like a boulder hit me in the stomach twenty times while a knife went through my forehead, while someone else shot some kind of numbing potion into my arms and legs." I replied.

Herobrine grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, jerk. Steve, do you remember what happened?" Ashley asked.

"Um, there was a dare..." I tried to remember, and then my head hurt. _Herobrine._ "Oh." I glanced around, noticing the hanging station fitted out, with a torch next to it, with a bag full of something sharp. I glanced at Herobrine. "Loss of immortality, hanging with burning ropes, and knives?" I guessed.

Herobrine winced and nodded.

"Yeah, used something like that on me once. Don't worry, she's more crazy the more you get to know her, so after this interview thing you'll be able to get as far away as possible." I reassured him.

"Thank freaking goodness." Herobrine muttered.

"Steve! I am not _that_ crazy!" Ashley said. "Besides, don't lie to him, you know that once you become a character in one of my stories, interview or not, you'll never escape me. Just ask her." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the forest, where two blue eyes were peeking out from the shadows. Soon an entire body appeared, and there stood a white Nightfury.

* * *

"Whoa. Wait. Is that...?" Steve's eyes widened. "It is! But it's white...?"

"Just a story I'm working on. Once I finish the first chapter, I'll post it. Fanfic of How To Train Your Dragon! Ooh, it's gonna be so much fun! Right, Krystal?" Ashley grinned.

"Pfft. Fun. Sure. Yes, torturing me and my father, who happens to be-"

"Shh! No spoilers! Now shut your toothless mouth and go find Nicor and practice the scene where you yell at him because he's a traitor." Ashley ordered.

"Ugh. Fine. Although, by the way, you got a cute little group over here."

"Cute?! I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZEUS! BOW BEFORE ME!" Zeus demanded.

"Uh, how about no." Krystal replied. "Cya suckers, gotta go break Nicor's heart for the thirty millionth time."

"Buh-bye! Now, onto the Interview!" Ashley stared at her paper. "Thanks, PotionMaster123, I think we're good, now...um, Zeus, are you Zeus from the Myth?"

"Pfft, you mean with all the stupid thunder and stuff? No! I mean, why would I even have thunder and lightning and crap like that? That's just stupid, really really stupid, I mean, really, come on-"

"Daddy, you're not fooling anyone." Kristina said.

"Oh...dang it." Zeus muttered.

"Wait, so are the other Gods real?" Ashley asked.

Zeus frowned. "Unfortunately, yes. Gosh, some of them are so annoying, though. And trust me, I would more than gladly exchange my job for the one Hades has, but no! No, it's 'too important' and I'm 'not trustworthy' and I'm just over here like, who can be so freaking bad that they don't deserve to go to Hell?! I mean, really."

"Agreed." Ashley read her reviews. "Yay! We all get enchanted relax potions!"

"Nether to the yes." Steve muttered. A white potion appeared before each and every one of them, and they all drank it.

"And starting next chapter, maybe I'll add in some OCs. Maybe you guys could just tell me what you want your OCs to look like and then how they act and whatever, but they would be asking your questions, instead of all the readers asking the OCs questions. But, I will PM you guys on a few questions for your OC and then I'll just put that in the story. M'kay? M'kay." Ashley sighed. "I think I'm going to regret that..."

"Oh, I _know_ you're going to regret that." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh well." Ashley turned back to her paper. "And now questions from crazykatz430. Pigman, why do your budder swords never break?"

"Because it's budder! It can't break!"

"But when I use gold-I mean butter, in Minecraft it breaks after two swings, whether it's a sword or a pickaxe or whatever." Ashley said.

"Duh. It hasn't gone through the Cycle of Butter yet!" Pigman rolled his eyes.

"And why do you take your children out to fight Minecraft Players?" Ashley asked.

"Best way to learn is the hard way. Plus, it's not like we're leaving them completely unprotected." He held up his own budder sword.

"Snow Golem, 'what in the nether do you even do?'" Ashley quoted.

Snow Golem shrugged. "Chill out, where it's nice and cool. And hide from Minecraft Players. It's almost impossible to find me unless I want to be found."

"Alrighty, that's it from crazykatz430, next up is...AnakTebet." Ashley said. "Zeus, who is Kristina's and Herobrine's mother? In other words, your wife?"

Zeus growled under his breath. "I knew they were gonna get around to that."

Kristina was grinning. "Well, Daddy? Tell 'em who Mommy is!"

"Well, she's...um, not exactly what you would call immortal..." Zeus muttered. "She's from your guy's world."

"You guys mixed the two worlds? That could lead to a world break..." Ashley narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, it was years ago, and because I didn't wanna put her through pain I didn't make her immortal, so, she died, quite a long time ago." Zeus replied.

"And? A name?" Ashley asked.

"Tania."

"Okay, Wither Boss, aka Wither Skeleton, why do you have three heads? Well, that is like asking why Enderman can teleport, or why diamond is blue." Ashley shrugged.

"Actually, there is a different answer to that..." Wither Skeleton winced. "The two extra heads weren't actually mine..."

"How is that even possible? What'd you do, kill another Wither Skeleton and then just..."

"Stick 'em on my shoulders." Wither Skeleton shrugged. "Kind of to scare the heck out of Minecraft Players, as well as other Wither Skeletons. Because whoever has the more heads is more dangerous."

"Got it." Ashley spawned a Silverfish. "Why don't you drop anything when you die?"

The Silverfish squeaked.

"Oh. Right." Ashley said. "He said that you should ask Notch, because how the heck is he supposed to know that, if he's dead?"

Silverfish squeaked again and walked away.

"Enderman, choose, one hundred blocks of dirt or one block of diamond?" Ashley asked.

"Hmmm...it depends. Do the blocks of dirt have grass and a flower on it? Because then definitely the dirt..." Enderman replied.

Ashley grinned as she read off her paper. "Oh, HHeerroobbrriinnee!"

"That can't be good." Herobrine turned to run, but Zeus grabbed him.

"Oh Hero! You get to have a truth shot! You go unconscious and tell the group about a few truths you hid!" Ashley grinned. "And don't worry, I'm planning on keeping the recipe, so I can make it again and use it on all of you!"

"Crap. Crap, crap no!" Herobrine struggled, but Zeus grabbed the drink and poured it down his throat, and plugged his nose so he had to swallow in order to breathe. Then the white eyed monster fell, and began talking in his sleep.

"Dang, where's a camera when I need one?" Kristina sighed.

"Steve's mother isn't dead." He muttered.

"Mom's not what?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Aunt Susan's been okay this whole time?!" Ashley gaped.

"I'm scared of the color pink."

"Duh." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"I stole the Emerald of Time." Herobrine muttered.

"I knew it!" Kristina and Zeus said at the same time.

"When we were kids, I stole Kristina's favorite toy and said I didn't know where it was."

"Dang I hate this guy!" Kristina muttered. "I knew that he had something to do with Bobo!"

Herobrine then jerked upwards, and he was wide awake. He glanced at everyone's expressions. Kristina irritated, Ashley shocked, Steve with a glare cold enough to freeze the sun, and Zeus mostly had a plain face, except his white eyes, which was what really made Herobrine turn around and run. Of course, it was rather pointless, and Zeus just grabbed him by the hair.

"Where's the Emerald of Time?!" Zeus exclaimed.

"I don't have it!" Herobrine squirmed.

"Don't lie, unless you're in the mood to be killed! I heard you! You stole it."

"I did! I did, I stole it! But I don't have it! I hid it in my bag and I looked back to get it and it has a hole in it! You can look!" Herobrine said.

Zeus grabbed Herobrine's black bag and stared at a football sized hole in it. "You lost it?! You _idiot_! That Emerald controls _everything_!"

"I-I know." Herobrine had been flung to the ground, but he didn't dare move an inch.

Thunder roared in the sky. "That Emerald can destroy everything! And you just lost it!"

"Shit." Herobrine muttered, scooting away just in time to avoid being shocked full of lightning. "Shit, I don't wanna die!"

"You should've thought of that before you stole the Emerald of Time." Kristina shook her head as if he were a child being spanked.

"Guys! What's the Emerald of Time?!" Ashley called over the thunder and lightning.

"Oh, you know, just the most powerful object in existence. It can let you go back in time. Many want to use it so that they can take over Minecraft much easier." Kristina shrugged. "And daddy's a little obsessed with it. Made it his job to guard it, too."

"I don't have it, I swear." Herobrine muttered.

"I know that you idiot." Zeus growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an emerald to go find."

Herobrine sighed with relief.

"Kristina," Ashley glanced back at her paper, grinning, "you have to kiss Steve on the cheek. Not aloud to do any soul sucking or anything, and if you do, well, you saw what I was gonna do to Herobrine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Kristina rolled her eyes. "Over here, Stevie pie!"

"Ugh." Steve sighed. "Why is it _always me_?!"

"I don't know. I really think they want you dead... for whatever reason." Ashley shrugged. "Someone did try to help out, though."

"Well, it worked. For a little while, anyway." Steve shrugged. Between this time, Kristina went over and kissed him.

"Alright, this is from WandererRonan, Zeus, I think you'll like this one, Kristina and Herobrine get to fight." Ashley said.

"Yes!" Kristina grinned. "Can I kill him, daddy?"

"No, that pleasure's mine. Just beat him up a bit. Show 'em how immortals fight!" Zeus grinned.

"Okay, daddy!" Kristina jumped towards her brother, leaping over thirty feet to reach him. He held out his fist and it collided with her chest, and then they both fell backwards.

"What do you know, that almost tickled." Kristina chuckled. "You're getting stronger, I suppose?"

Herobrine rubbed his fist. "You haven't seen anything yet, demon freak."

"Well, I wanna see, then, vampire boy."

They clashed again, and this time, Kristina was sent backwards, while Herobrine struggled to stand.

"Wow." Kristina muttered, rubbing her forehead. Then she fell over, and Herobrine almost wanted to do the same, but then she jumped up and tripped him, before the white eyed terror could blink. Then she simply stood on his chest.

"Checkmate." Kristina grinned, out of breath.

"Nope." Herobrine flung her upwards, at least three hundred blocks into the sky, and then she landed on her feet, making a dent in the ground.

"Alright, guys. Let's call it there, I wanna get through this." Ashley looked at her paper. "Kristina, you get to have a soul cage and soul trapper from Hexxit. Um, please don't use them until the interviews are over, thank you."

"Aw. Not fair." Kristina sighed.

"Um, and this reviewer wants to give me a hand held infinite Electricity Rocket launcher Chock full of anti matter missile..." Ashley stared at it. "Um...I don't really know how to use this thing...I mean, I only played Voltz like once, so...oh, and I forgot, I still have an epic world on there..."

"It'll take that, before you shoot someone's head off." Steve took it from her.

"Good idea." Ashley muttered and then grinned. "Herobrine. You get a happy shot!"

"Aw no." Herobrine stared with misery at the drink. "I hate this world." And he figured that if he drank it really fast, the effects would go away faster, but it did the opposite. "Whoa..." He held his head. "T-The happy fuzzies are back! Why are they back?!" He fell to the ground, holding his chest, and occasionally twitching. "So...happy...must...not...sing...!"

"Next up, typ3 wr1t3r says, 'Blaze, do you wanna be my train-spotting pal?'"

"Heck to the yes!" Blaze grinned.

"Snow Golem, can you use other pieces of snow to make your body bigger?" Ashley asked.

"I tried to once. I could barely move, I was so freaking round. So I just like to stay like this." Snow Golem shrugged.

"Iron Golem, when you eat emeralds, is it kinda like a vending machine and you have power for a limited time?" Ashley asked.

"Um, kind of. I guess, I do feel stronger after I eat it, along with a side of some vines and roses and things like that. But I do know that emeralds are delicious!" Iron Golem grinned.

"Alright guys, BlackDragon41 is back!" Ashley grinned. "Skeleton, how can you be such a good archer without eyes?"

"It's called," Skeleton shot behind him at a pig that no one else at noticed, "_reflexes_! Or instincts, or whatever." And then he gave his bro a high five.

"Zeus, do you like marshmallows?" Ashley asked, holding up a big bag of them.

"Well...yeah..."

"Then you can have 'em." She tossed it at him.

"Oh, wait! Ghast, can you roast these?" Zeus grinned.

"Heck yes." Ghast grinned.

Soon Zeus was munching on a mouthful of perfectly roasted golden marshmallows.

"Baby Sheep, have you ever considered dyeing your wool? If you could, what color would it be?" Ashley asked.

"Red. Or black. Or both." Baby Sheep replied.

"Alrighty, Creeper, do you ever like to ride the minecarts in the mineshafts?" Ashley asked.

"Eh. I did once. It didn't turn out well...I mean, how was I supposed to know there was lava right next to me? I swear, someone set that up." Creeper shook his head.

"Alrighty, Steve and Herobrine, you two have to be kids for a while. If you behave, you get to have a cookie and get turned back. If not, then you guys have to hug in the corner for a full hour." Ashley grinned.

"Ugh." Steve muttered. "But he's on a happy shot! Who knows what the heck he'll do to me?!"

"Oh just shut up and do it." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Trust me, he'll regret it if he so much as touches your hair."

"Correction, my perfect, awesome, awesome hair." Steve muttered.

Herobrine and Steve were then turned into little kids, and Herobrine began to run in circles.

"Weeeee, weee, weeeeeeeeeee! Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy!" He fell over, holding his head. "Room spinning, room spinning! World...getting...darker..."

"No! No, Hero! No! You can't die, get up, soldier!" Miniature Steve knelt beside him.

"Go...on...without...me..." Herobrine said in a dying voice.

"No! I won't leave you!" Steve cried.

"You have to...it's the only way you'll make it out alive...Go! There's no hope for me now!" Herobrine closed his eyes.

"No! Hero! Don't go! Speak to me! No!" Steve cried. Herobrine fell down the bouncy slide they had been playing on, and Steve cried to himself. "No, Hero! No!"

Ashley wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. "Cookie for both of you!" She tossed them each a cookie and turned them back to themselves. "This is from a Guest, Herobrine, what is your opinion on stevebrine and notchbrine?"

"Well, I hate both Steve and Notch, so..." Herobrine muttered. "Steve isn't so bad to use as a punchbag, though."

"Alrighty...well...the username says it all; killsteve says, 'Zeus, how far can you throw Steve?'" Ashley winced.

"Let's find out!" Zeus grinned.

"Wait, wait, hang on." Ashley muttered. "Here, Steve, put these shoes on. It'll let you land on your feet without taking any damage."

"Thank freaking goodness." Steve muttered. "Gosh. I'm gonna got thrown by Zeus...holy crap..." The words were hardly out of his mouth when he was thrown out of sight. Five minutes later, he came back from the other side of the world, munching on rotten flesh. "What? I got hungry. It's dark on the other side of the world, ya know."

"Alright, now we're gonna split up into two groups. Then, we're gonna do a trivia from AxleMC131! Alright? Alright. Creeper, Herobrine, Zeus, Magma, Ghast, Skeleton, and Baby Sheep. You guys are a team. Then, we got Steve, Kristina, Slime, Blaze, Pigman, Wither Skeleton, and Enderman, you guys are a team. You guys get the cool buzzers. I am the host, as usual! Each question is worth one point. The eighth question is a bonus round, and I'll explain that when we get there. So, first question, what happens, when an arrow from a Skeleton kills a Creeper?"

Creeper and Skeleton winced.

Steve pushed his button. "It drops a music disk...right?"

"Correct, there's a point for team two. Next question, you can ride a boat on land, true or false?" Ashley asked.

Magma pressed his button. "False!"

"Incorrect. You actually can, apparently. I've never done that before, but hey, might be worth a try, right?" Ashley looked at the next question. "What is the product of flowing lava meeting a water source? A, cobblestone, B, smooth stone, or C, obsidian."

"C?" Skeleton guessed.

"Nope. Anyone else wanna guess?"

"B, smooth stone." Kristina replied.

"Alright! There's a point for team two. Glass, stairs, half slabs, signs, buttons, etc are all known as what kind of block?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, um, um, I know this one, I know this one! Clear? No, it was another word for clear...um..." Herobrine muttered.

Creeper pressed his buzzer. (With his face.) "Transparent."

"Correct, there's a point for team one." Ashley muttered. "What biomes do NPC villagers spawn in?"

"Desert and Grassy Plain." Baby Sheep replied.

"Correct, there's another point for team one. Both teams got two points, now." Ashley muttered. "What is interesting about Slimes and Magma Cubes, other than their ability to multiply on death. Slime, Magma, you guys can't answer this one."

"Dang-y it." Slime muttered.

"Um...their body stretches when they hop? I don't know..." Pigman guessed.

"Nope, try again."

"Oh! Right, they're the only mobs that can't swim." Zeus said.

"Ding-a-ling! Now, how large (length by width by height in blocks) is a Minecraft world chunk?" Ashley muttered. "I don't even know, so..."

Silence followed, before Blaze pressed the buzzer. "16x16x256?"

"Correct! There's a point for team two. Now, for the...(drum roll please) bonus round! There is a list of answers, and you get a point for each one you answer correctly. So, name as many biomes in the Minecraft world as you can."

Buzzers rang instantly.

"Desert!"

"Extreme Hills!"

"Jungle!"

"Grassy Plain!"

"The Nether?"

"Swamp!"

"The End!"

"Tundra!"

"Desert Hills Edge!"

"Alright, guys, slow down! Here were the answers: plains, desert, taiga, tundra, forest, jungle, swamp, mushroom island, nether, the end, extreme hills, beach, river, desert hills, desert hills edge, extreme hills edge. Now let's add up the points... team one won by two points!" Ashley announced. "Alright. Now. Kristina, dovahking says, 'Hey, Kristina, I dig pretty demon chicks. Wanna hang out sometime, kill some dudes?'"

Kristina stared for a second before grinning. "Eh, what the heck. Why not? Except, you should know, most of the ones I'm in the mood for hunting right about now is Herobrine."

"Alrighty Blueseas17 is back, and Herobrine, you have to eat another tree." Ashley said.

"Okay." Herobrine said, and then shoved a tree down his throat, and then smiled with toots between his teeth. Then he laughed until he coughed up part of the leaves. And then ate it again.

"And...Um...Tyler, you're not gonna like this one." Ashley warned him.

"Oh no. Did they put me in there? Really?! I'm just the camera guy!" Tyler sighed.

"Kristina, you have to kiss him." Ashley said. "And absolutely no sucking, kapeesh?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kristina rolled her eyes and kissed him.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at the look on Tyler's face.

"C-Can we get a move on, now, please?" He stammered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Ashley read off her paper and a bunch of bottles appeared. "Yay! Potions!"

"Ooh! I want some!" Ghast exclaimed.

"Here, you have a few."

"Yipee!"

"Steve," Ashley began, and an empty bottle appeared in his lap, "'this is how much luck you have. Don't die. I still need to torture you.'"

"Gee, how comforting." Steve muttered.

"And, Demented Darkness, since I said that I was gonna put in OCs and whatever next chapter, that's what I'll do, m'kay? Right after I finish posting this one, promise. By the way, Herobrine, you're gonna like next chapter. Demented Darkness calls you 'Lord Herobrine'."

Herobrine grinned. "Well, everybody will be, after I take over the world. Which reminds me, can we hurry up with this Interview thing?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Sure." Ashley looked at her paper. "Oh. Um. Baby Sheep...you have to kiss, (since your a sheep, lick, I guess,) Steve."

"Are you serious?! First the freaking 'Devouror' had to kiss my freaking cousin, and now her freaking cute and insane servant's gotta lick me?!" Steve groaned. "You know what. I'm just gonna stop complaining. It never does any good, so. I'm just gonna close my eyes and wait until I die. Yeah, that's should do it."

Five seconds later, Steve was whining like a two year old. "Ew it's all over _my face_! She said _lick_, not _slobber_! What the freaking heck get it off, get it off, get it _ooooooffffffffffff_!"He then cried to himself in a corner.

"Alrighty, Herobrine, you get to fight Zeus." Ashley said.

It was Herobrine's turn to complain. Or he would've, had he not been hyper from the happy shot. He ran too fast for the eye to see, all but Zeus's eye. Wherever Herobrine went he was followed. Zeus made himself grow, and then used his hand to basically cage Herobrine. Herobrine struggled until he was out of breath and couldn't stand, and then Zeus juts flung him into a tree.

"Steve, I'm sorry. You get to run into lava and scream, 'I'm a chicken'." Ashley said.

Steve had stopped his sobbing, but his face was still red. "Please tell me I get to wear armor."

"Yeah, you already died once today, take this armor. It's white, so it'll be the more realistic 'i'm a chicken' thing, and then, it's stronger than diamond armor, so. Yeah. Just take it." Ashley said.

Steve sighed, put on the armor, stood up, and then ran into lava, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm a chicken, I'm a chicken!"

Herobrine was the only one who hadn't managed to hold in his laughter.

"Blaze, you have to give a minecart to Creeper." Ashley said.

"Not fair." Blaze sighed. "Not fair at all!" And then he tossed a minecart at Creeper, who rolled his eyes and threw it back.

"Herobrine, how strong are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

Herobrine narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're gonna need to be pretty strong for this, everyone has to sit on your back at the same time, piggyback style." Ashley said.

Herobrine sighed. "Dang it. I liked my back. I think you should've told everybody to write their wills before they came to this Interview."

"Yeah, I know. I really should've. Anyway, jump on!" Ashley announced.

The piggyback ride didn't last more than a minute, in which Herobrine, and everyone else on top of him, collapsed.

"Next- question." Herobrine huffed.

"Alright, those were from Enderwan, this is from Fyrusfairy. (By the way, your profile pic is freaking awesome.) Herobrine, you have to go on a date with Jessica." Ashley said.

Herobrine smirked. "Finally something I want to do." And then he raced away, screaming at the top of his lungs, "DEMON! DEMON!"

"Snow Golem, Iron Golem, you two get to fight me." Ashley sighed.

"Heck yeah." Snow Golem whipped up at least three hundred snowballs, while Iron Golem stood on the other side of her, his gigantic arms extended.

"This can't be good." Ashley sighed, and took out her sword and shield. Snow Golem began to throw so many snowballs at once Ashley began to wonder if he would ever run out, while Iron Golem creeped closer behind her.

"Three!" Snow Golem cried.

"Two!" Iron Golem responded.

"One!" Snow Golem announced.

"Lift off!" They yelled, and then Iron Golem shot her up into the sky, while she screamed the whole way.

When she landed, it was on a pile of red snow. There was some blue to the next of her, and then white after that. She was in a snow target.

"Bullseye!" Iron Golem high fived his friend.

"Okay, then. Note to self, to not mess with golems." Ashley muttered. A few minutes later, Herobrine came back, muttering to himself and tried to wipe the lipstick off his cheek.

"Freaking angels and their need for girly ridiculousness!"

"I think the happy shot wore off." Ashley muttered. "Since it is the end of the chapter. The last dare is, Herobrine, you get to have your powers taken away and sent to the human world, so you can watch our puny lives and there's nothing you can do about it."

Herobrine grinned, despite this. "And maybe I'll just stumble across you and suck you dry, wherever you're on this oh so holy 'computer'."

"Um, gotta run! Bye guys!"

-ihearthorses6000


	11. Chapter 11: Steve's and Herobrine's Kiss

"What're you gonna tell 'em?" Creeper asked.

"Here's the plan. I saw how much people were reading my story, screamed like a crazed fangirl until I fainted from lack of air, and I haven't been able to write the chapter without doing that until now, so that's why it's finally up."

"So, basically, the truth." Tyler muttered.

"Yeah. Just an excuse- Tyler! Is that camera rolling?! Oh my god, we're rolling. Ahem. Um..." She glanced glanced at Steve. "What are you doing?"

"Writing my will." Steve replied. "It's the OC chapter. And I nearly died twice, earlier. I'm gonna be prepared."

"What're you giving me?" Tyler asked.

"A knife, enchanted one. I die, you damn take that thing and throw it at whoever it was."

"And if it was Zeus, Herobrine, or Kristina?"

"Run."

"Got it."

"So. We got the total of six OCs. (Seven, counting Demented Darkness. Thank freaking goodness. Too many OCs and my head would explode.) I'll be introducing them in the chapter, then we'll do all the questions and dares. Be warned, this is going to be a long chapter. The first OC is from PotionMaster123. The name, Will Flamel. He's a sorcerer, master of the four elements, potions, (duh) enchantments, etc. Hooded, he is a wonder of and trainees by many, included one very specified lord of air. Descendant of the great Nicholas Flamel, he wishes to challenge his powers to Enderman, Witch, and Herobrine. (He correctly says that he will not prevail.)" Ashley muttered. "So! Will, PotionMaster123 had a question you were gonna ask, but I didn't understand it, and I didn't wanna guess if I was totally gonna screw it up, so. Um. But you had one that I could actually read."

"Yeah." Will replied. "Baby Sheep, have you met Baby Pig, Baby Villager, etc?"

Baby Sheep grinned innocently. "They tasted delicious. But Baby Zombie was too fast."

"Don't worry, I'll find some kind of r something for you to suck the soul out of." Kristina promised.

"Yay!" Baby Sheep leaped for joy, and then cleared her throat. "Ahem, I mean, thank you, Great Devouror."

"Alrighty! Will, you have a seat, and we'll introduce everybody else." Ashley glanced at her paper again. "Alrighty, OC from xXTrianeraXx, her name is Trianera. Her history is just a pro at Minecraft. Her personality, somewhat of a sadic? Um, okay, whatever that is. And I hear you have a question for Herobrine?"

"The Almighty Lord Herobrine." Trianera corrected.

"Oh, right, my bad." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Almighty Lord Herobrine, why do you hate happiness?"

Herobrine scowled. "It's disgusting. And annoying. And ruthless. And completely unmerciful. It brings you up and then throws you down into the fire." His voice lowered to a mutter. "A lot like my father."

"I heard that." Zeus growled.

"Well, you _do_ have two ears." His son muttered.

"When I find the Emerald of Time, I'm going back to this moment so I can kill you and give your dead body to Kristina so she can do whatever she wants with it."

At that, Herobrine shuddered and Kristina grinned.

"You guys are one messed up family." Ashley muttered. "Ahem, that's two OCs. Next, we got another OC. She's got rainbow hair, gold steampunk goggles, Lon blue steampunk jacket with gold trim, black clothes and boots with gold trim an matching gloves. Info, a bit insane, funny, abuses powers, loves Endermen, loves Herobrine, aggressive, slightly dark, cuddly, but never hug her. I give you, Electric Elements! I see you like rainbows. Ahem, anyway, I believe we have a dare for Mr. Enderman. (Be warned, she is obsessed with you.) Enderman, you have to throw a crazy dance party with lots of glow sticks and insanity."

"Finally!" Enderman grinned. "Something _fun_!"

Then Enderman and Electric Elements went off and danced at their crazy party.

"Eh, why not?" Kristina shrugged and joined them.

Creeper frowned. (Or continued frowning. Or whatever.) "Dancing looks like fun..."

"Then why don't you...? Oh. Right. No arms. Well, you can still do the Harlem Shake!"

"Um. Kind of." Creeper muttered.

"Alrighty. Next OC, from lywloveyourworld, her name is Violet, (call her Vi,) age 18, She's tall, has long, black hair with purple tips, a bang that covers over her right eye, violet eyes, 2 gold bangles on each wrist, a purple tank top, black cut-off jeans, purple and black boots, black and purple headphones, and pale skin. She's a very nice and fun person and likes to laugh, but she's really shy to people who she doesn't know. She's blind in the eye that her bang covers over, because a Skeleton shot her in the eye. Therefore, she has a burning hatred for Skeletons. She's part Enderman, so she can teleport and is hurt by rain/water. She also gets antsy when people look her in the eye. She loves art (and is talented at it), and she also loves cats. Her favorite color is purple (obviously). She tries to hide her talent in art (because she thinks it's showing off), but everybody eventually finds out anyway. She hates mean people, along with water and Skeletons. Her fatal flaw is that she's too loyal and trusting." Ashley read off her paper.

"Oh god, no. It's _her_." Skeleton muttered.

Wither Skeleton glanced worriedly at his brother. "Who?"

"Violet." Skeleton growled.

Vi walked out, and chose to sat as close as possible to Enderman, (Electric Elements sat on his left, and Vi was on his right,) and the farthest away from Skeleton.

"Alrighty. Next OC, name is Dovah King, looks like the dragonborn from Skyrim, (I've seen and heard of it because somebody I know obsesses over it, ahem,) he speaks in third person, and surprisingly would do dares without arguing, (don't get any ideas, readers, I don't want OCs to die) crush on Kristina, doesn't show it, though, sensible, but if anyone mentions arrows in the knee... god help everyone within a mile's radius.  
he can use Skyrim magic and shouts (look it up) and maybe teach some of the cast to shout?" Ashley glanced at those last words. "I hope I'm not the only one who thinks that's a bad idea. This place is far too crazy already." She shook her head.

"Alright, next OC, her name and title is Okami Solari Corona Infernyia (Corona). Parents: Okami Amaterasu (Japanese wolf goddess of the sun ) and an Ender Dragon crossed with a Wither. (WitherDragon)"

"Well. That's not awkward at all." Wither Skeleton muttered.

"Relationships: Sister, Okami Solari Phoenix (Phoenix)." Ashley read. "She's got black hair, black eyes, associations: The Wolf Hunt, a group of immortal female winged shapeshifter wolves sworn to never marry, sort of like the Hunters of Artemis from Percy Jackson Series. Personality, not very trusting, but likable. (Notes, do not get on her bad side.) Fatal Flaws: distrust, loyalty, anger (lots of it), bitterness, and the fact that she's part werewolf, so she is hunted. A lot. M'kay, that's yet another OC." Ashley took a deep breath.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Steve sighed, then took his will and continued writing on it.

"I believe the last, but not least, is DementedDarkness. Herobrine, I believe you'll like him. Weapons: his special wither gun that causes random effects and he knows kenpo martial arts. Physical Description: He is a tall gentleman with dirty blond hair and black robes, his signature mask that's on his profile avatar, he has a left red eye and a white right eye. Powers: really fast healing regeneration, that can even recover him if he's disintegrated and he can hypnotize people(except Lord Herobrine). And Herobrine, or 'Lord Herobrine', DementedDarkness says you're awesome, he roots for you in dominating the world, blah blah blah, etc. And, his last note, to everyone, (except Herobrine) 'beware of the darkness, for I could be watching!'"

"I'm liking the sound of this." Herobrine grinned.

"Alright, those are our OCs. Now, onto questions and dares." Ashley scanned her paper. "All I can say, Steve, you chose wisely to write your will."

"For some reason I don't feel relieved." Steve muttered.

"Alright, question from NinjaStarCraft, Ocelot, in the wild, do you have clans like the warriors in the books? If so which one are you in?"

The Ocelot that spawned meowed in reply and then ran away.

"Well, excuse me." Ashley growled. "When did they get so rude?"

Creeper rolled his eyes. "When Steve brainwashed them."

"I did not!" Steve growled. "I just gave them fish. See?! Totally harmless fish."

Creeper, who had been eating a smore while sitting next to Ghast, (anyone who sat next to Ghast got a smore, one way or another) nearly choked on the mouthful he had. "Harmless?! Do you not know your fish at all? That's one of the most poisonous ones in the sea."

"Then...why can I eat it?"

"You eat it and you get higher than you do when you get a happy shot."

"Oh." Steve blinked blankly. "That explains a lot from last night..."

"Alright, now we got questions from RenThePyro. Zombie, how can you find Minecraft Players from so far away? What makes you want to follow them? Are you courting death?" Ashley asked.

Zombie grinned. "Brainzzz."

"That's not really an answer."

"Brainzzzzz."

"I don't even know why I try." Ashley shook her head. "Kristina, is Baby Sheep your servant, or more of a crazed fangirl?"

"I don't actually know..."

"Both. Duh." Baby Sheep grinned.

"Kristina, is it possible to eat only half a person's soul and leave them with half of one? 'That would explain a lot of people at my school.'" Ashley read.

Kristina grinned. "Well, whoever tried to suck the soul out of them, because I can try all I want, but souls are just too delicious to eat only half of one. I could probably try, but I don't know anyone, including me, with that much willpower."

"Zeus, is Kristina your favorite?"

Zeus grinned.

"Am I, daddy?"

"Duh, you don't see me threatening to kill you. (Yet.)"

Kristina laughed like she hadn't heard that last part.

"Alright, Tyler, RenThePyro wants to know if you and I are just programming or what."

"She just made me up, she's the actual person."

"Right, so..." She tilted her head to the side as she read her papers.

"What's that?!" Steve exclaimed, noticing to scars on her neck.

"Oh, um."

"Vampire bite." Kristina would recognize that anywhere.

"Uh, the result of Herobrine's visit to the human world." Ashley shook her head.

Herobrine grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you jerk."

"You tasted even better in person."

Ashley shuddered and then kept reading. "Um, Iron Golem, you get a jetpack, and Snow Golem gets a liquid nitrogen gun."

"I have no clue what this is, but awesome!" Snow Golem laughed. "Oh my gosh, we can kill that annoying village that betrayed you now!"

"Yeah!" Iron Golem's eyes were full of revenge.

"Um, after the Interview, guys." Ashley reminded them. "Trust me, you'll want to stick around for this chapter. Now, for questions from AnakTebet, and apparently this is 'good news', he/she made a stronger version of the truth shot...and instead of drinking it, it's a 5cm needle, and everyone gets to have it...including me and Tyler."

"B-But, wha-? No, I, um, have to keep the camera rolling." Tyler stammered.

"Yeah, no, you're gonna do it too, sucker. Sit down. Herobrine, you already had a happy shot and a truth shot, so I think you're good. Zeus, you get to help him give everyone the truth shot...make sure he doesn't try anything." Ashley said.

"And if he does?"

"Kill him."

"It would be a pleasure."

So everyone went around, getting their truth shot, and Steve was the first one to begin muttering.

"I have a way to kill Herobrine."

Herobrine just stared at him. "How...?"

"Now that would be fun to see." Zeus chuckled.

"I have a cat in my house that I tamed that is still somewhat loyal to Creeper." Steve muttered.

Creeper hadn't had his truth shot yet, but it wouldn't have mattered, either way, those words would send him running to Steve's house.

"He won't be back for a while." Ashley laughed, just before she was given her truth shot. "I know where the Emerald of Time is."

Zeus growled and tried to stop himself from killing her.

"I'm gay." Iron and Snow Golem muttered at the same time.

"I have a crush on Blaze." Ghast muttered.

"Magma Cube and I are on a quest-y for the Emerald of Time-y." Slime nearly whispered.

"Killing them will be easy." Zeus muttered.

The rest continued on, but the rest of the secrets or truths told were mostly not important. 'Brainzzzz.' 'I want potions.' 'OCs are scary.' etc.

Creeper then came back, holding a black cat, who was meowing constantly to him, who replied and laughed occasionally.

Slowly, everyone who had had the truth shot began to wake up. After a few seconds of focusing, it was really easy for them to remember what had happened, since all of them did it. (Except Creeper, but the only secret he's hiding is what he plans to do to Steve.)

"Hey! You took Blood Dagger! He's mine!" Steve growled.

It took all Creeper had not to walk up and punch him in the face. Or kick him. Or whatever. "It's a _she_, and _her_ real name is Shadow, you deranged, murderous, apparently blind, slave-taming idiot."

"Hey! That's a little harsh." Steve reached for his diamond sword.

"It's her words, not mine." Creeper said.

Shadow meowed again, and then hissed at Steve.

"And I cannot believe that you named her Blood Dagger! She's hardly bigger than a kitten! Did you expect to send her out to war?!" Creeper shook his head. "You got problems."

"No, just one. And it's name is Creeper!" Steve growled.

"Guys, guys, can we worry about that later." Ashley said groggily, getting up. Her eyes widened as Zeus picked her up by the hair. "Ow, ow, ow! What are you-" It didn't take her long to remember. Her voice lowered. "Shit."

"Yeah, 'shit' is right. Where is the Emerald of Time?!" Zeus roared, and the ground began to shake.

Ashley bit her tongue and didn't reply.

"Fine, you wanna do this the hard way, we'll do this the hard way." He held both her arms, and hardly tugged at all. (If he pulled any harder both arms would come off easily.) Pain coursed throughout her arms, and she cried out in pain. "Now do you feel like telling me?"

"No, I feel like you just about ripped my arms off." She replied weakly.

"We can start on your legs then, too."

Again, she screamed, and after a while, Zeus stopped, and asked her again.

Her gritted her teeth and still didn't reply.

"Fine, I guess we'll just rip your head off, then."

"You wouldn't dare, you wouldn't have a way to find it." Ashley muttered.

"Oh, yes, I would. But it would take longer."

"You wouldn't dare." Ashley repeated weakly.

"Try me." Zeus whispered, and then yanked on her head.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ashley said. "I'll tell you where it is."

"Well, she lasted longer than I thought she would." Herobrine raised an eyebrow. "For that matter she lasted at all."

"You owe me five bucks." Kristina replied.

"After the Interview." Ashley added.

"Fine." Zeus growled.

"Alright, question for...Zeus! Why did you marry Tania? You said you didn't like humans."

"Yeah, but Tania didn't exactly like humans either." Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Kristina, which one do you like better, Tyler or Steve? (To love, not to eat.)" Ashley said.

_Please not me, please not me._ Both of them silently begged.

"Probably both ways, to love and eat, Tyler."

"Why me?" Tyler sobbed quietly.

"Because you're delicious both ways. Well, I don't really know about the latter, actually." She walked closer, her mouth opening in the weird way to suck his soul. "Wanna find out?"

Tyler took several steps backwards. "Um, no thanks."

"You sure? I'll only take a tiny bit." Her voice wasn't hers, for it was smoother, and more demonic. "Oh, who am I kidding, I'd kill you right away."

"Zeus, a little bit of help, please?!"

Zeus sighed and made the popcorn in his hands disappear. "Kristina, sit down, hun."

"Aw." Kristina sighed and did so.

"Alright, this is for everyone, 'I found an Emerald with a clock on it, who wants it?'" Ashley read, and then cracked up laughing. "You wish that's what the Emerald of Time looked like." She glanced at her paper again, while trying to catch her breath. "Herobrine, to see if you're a real man, you have to go into a completely pink room with Jessica."

"Complete jerky readers."

"Hey, hey, no insulting my readers." Ashley stared at her paper again and then looked with sympathy at Tyler. "'Which ever one Kristina chose has to hug her for one full hour.'"

"All I can say is I'm glad you're not me, and sorry, dude." Steve whispered to him. Tyler glanced at Kristina, who was smirking, and trying not to scream, walked over to her. She opened her arms and rushed towards him, hugging him with a surprisingly gentle, but still firm, touch.

"Scared, are we?" She whispered in his ear, her cold breath making the hair stick up on the back of his neck.

"Well, duh." Tyler muttered.

Kristina grinned. "Good." And then she played with his hair like it didn't scare the hell out of him or anything.

"Ahem." Ashley cleared her throat. "Setting a timer. Let us hope that time pasts swiftly. Next dare, Enderman, you have to break and destroy a grass block."

"What?!" He gasped like he'd been ordered to commit a crime. He then glanced down at the block underneath him. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry." He whispered. Then he started to punch it. He made a high pitched sound when it began to break, and stared at his hand like it was a murder weapon.

"Do it, Enderman."

He made the high pitched sound again, and then broke the block halfway, and then stopped, again staring at his hand. After multiple tries, he finally broke it, and then quickly placed it again. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry." He put some grass on the dirt block. "Sorry."

"Alright, ahem, that's it from AnakTebet, now for stuff from Daebak Fai. Baby Sheep, who are your parents?" Ashley asked.

Baby Sheep smiled adorably. "I don't have any. I was born from the light, from the sunshine, from the flowers," her eyes grew redder with each word, and tilted her head to the side, "and then the darkness grabbed me in a choke hold and yanked me into its depths."

Ashley read her paper. "Herobrine, sorry dude, but the readers seem to enjoy making you eat trees. Only this time, Kristina gets to put some TNT on it."

"Yay!" Kristina got up, still hugging Tyler, (to his dismay) ran over, picked up a tree as easily as one would pick up a basket of flowers, put TNT on it, and tossed it to Herobrine, and then sat down, still holding Tyler.

"Ugh." Herobrine sighed and shoved the tree, roots, leaves, TNT and all, into his mouth. A few moments later, he let out a loud, long burp, except he was burping fire. "That's better."

"Ew, and now for a riddle, a man was two hundred meters above ground and he fell. Yet he only broke his hand. Why?"

"Someone caught him? Except his hand?" Blaze guessed.

"He fell on something soft and bounced and it broke his hand!" Ghast countered. Blaze grinned at Ghast for a moment.

"Nope. He was on the top floor of a two hundred meter tall building. Uh. Okay. Next is stuff from Enderwan. Um, Tyler, you and I get to be set on fire, for whatever reason." Ashley sighed, and held out flint and stone, and made a fire in front of them. "On the count of three, we have to run, (with Kristina still hugging you) through the fire and then jump into that river. Ready?"

"Heck no." Tyler replied.

"Three!" Ashley cried, and then they both ran through the fire and jumped into the river. (Kristina being immune to both getting wet and burning.) "Sheesh the water is freezing." Ashley glanced at her paper. "Um...apparently we all have to kneel down to Herobrine."

"He'll have to break my legs first." Kristina growled.

"I'd rather squash him like a bug." Zeus muttered.

"Hey, guys, it's not gonna kill you. Possibly. Besides, you'll need some practice for when I take over everything." Herobrine shrugged.

"Can I do a fancy bow? I'll have to, because I got a lady stuck to me. And her grip is just..." Tyler shook his head. "So, yeah, fancy bow." Tyler did so, and Kristina laughed.

"Kristina, you get to fight someone of your choice, with a diamond sword with Sharpness 3 and Fire Aspect 2." Ashley said.

Kristina glanced at Tyler. "Hmm...there are so many choices," she sighed quietly, touching and tickling his hand to his elbow. Tyler froze, though every part of him was screaming. "I wonder which one I should choose," she then tickled from his elbow to his shoulder, whispering, "which one I should choose to fight," then she reached his neck. "Which head will end up on my wall?" She paused. "I choose...Herobrine."

Tyler let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"What?" Herobrine repeated.

"Yeah, you know, to pay you back for being such and idiot and losing the Emerald of Time." Kristina shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to fight with one hand, and hug Tyler with the other."

"I don't know if that's a good-" Tyler began, but Kristina and Herobrine were already fighting. Herobrine (who had gotten his hands on a diamond sword) was noticeably aiming for Tyler, (to his horror) so Kristina had to twist half of her body away from him, in order to protect Tyler. Which gave Herobrine an opening, and soon, both Tyler and Kristina were on the ground, both unarmed, with Herobrine's grin and weapon were upon them. The rules were that they fight until the other was on the ground and was in a position where the other could kill them, and then the victor just go about his win. But Herobrine's eyes were no longer white, but bright red. And he was looking at an open wound, that was spilling blood, from Tyler. Herobrine grinned and raised his sword before his father or anyone else could make a move to stop him.

"Nighty night." He whispered, lowering his diamond weapon, before it was flung against a tree. Tyler had stopped it with a log, and, being weak, was working with the element of surprise. Tyler threw his log, which hardly even tickled Herobrine, but it stunned him enough to let Kristina get to her fight and knock her brother multiple feet away, and unconscious.

"Daddy, what's wrong with him?" Kristina asked.

"It probably happened when he saw the blood...but normally he can keep his urges under control, so I'm not totally sure what happened." Zeus replied, puzzled.

"Ugh." Herobrine got up, rubbing his forehead. His eyes were glowing white. "Did Kristina kick my butt again? Cuz my head hurts."

"No, that was Tyler, actually."

Herobrine raised an eyebrow. "Well, he's got some guts."

"Enderman, Blaze, prepare to hate each other." Ashley warned, looking at her paper. "Blaze, pick up a grass block." Blaze did so. "Now light it on fire."

"No! Are you crazy? Please no!" Enderman got on his knees.

"Then, after it's burned, Blaze, you have to give Blaze five Minecarts." Ashley said.

"Wait, what?" Blaze stopped, then glanced at Enderman, and motioned for him to come closer. "I'll throw the grass in the river so it won't burn anymore if you give me back the five Minecarts."

"Deal."

Enderman watched, wincing, as Blaze set it on fire, and then, when no one was looking, tossed the grass block into the river. Then, handed Enderman the five Minecarts, and Enderman hid them behind the block Blaze was sitting on.

"Steve, you get to go the The End with absolutely nothing to fight the Enderdragon." Ashley said. "I don't know about this one..."

"Well, I'm not even at The End, so he could just fight me here." Enderdragon rolled his eyes.

"Um, that's not what I'm worried about, it's that I really don't want people being scorched to death."

"Then I'll just beat him around a bit." Enderdragon shrugged.

"Daddy." Kristina said in a tone, and then Zeus made a bag of popcorn appear in her hand. "Want any?" She turned to Tyler.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good."

Kristina grinned as she shoved more popcorn in her mouth.

Steve sighed and he stood up and looked at how much bigger the Enderdragon was to him. "Exactly what does beating me around mean?"

"Oh, you know, just this." Enderdragon shrugged, whipping his tail around and hitting him in the stomach with it. Steve landed in a tree nearby.

"O-Oh." Steve said, all the air knocked out of him, as he tried to get up. But then the tree he landed on was on fire. Then he was on fire. Then he was doing some sort of Indian dance while screaming all the way to the river. And then everyone else was trying and failing not to laugh.

Things like this continued until Ashley told Enderdragon to stop. "Alright, uh, Steve, get up, if you can. Wither Skeleton and Enderman, you two get to fight Herobrine and Kristina."

"But the hour isn't up yet. It isn't anywhere near up yet." Tyler groaned.

"I guess you'll just have to go with it." Kristina grinned, her grip tightening on him.

"I guess." Tyler replied weakly.

"Chill out," Kristina whispered, kissing him on the cheek, "I won't let 'em hurt you."

Tyler choked for a moment, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. "Wha-who-why-did-...there wasn't...a dare..."

"Does there need to be?" Kristina grinned.

Tyler just let his fingers brush past where she kissed him, because of how surprisingly soft it was. "I-I...uh..."

Kristina laughed and picked up her sword.

In the end, Enderman and Wither Skeleton, and both the Herobrine and Kristina, were on the ground, out of breath.

"You two- are so- annoyingly fast." Herobrine huffed.

"Teleporting plus enchanted arrows equals BOOM." Wither Skeleton replied, high-fiving Enderman without even looking at him.

"We're just that good." Enderman grinned.

"Now we got some questions. Enderman, can you wear armor?" Ashley asked.

"Nope." Enderman replied, getting up and sitting down beside the two OCs obsessing over him. "But it's not like I need it. You hit me, and boom, right behind you."

"Creeper, do you eat TNT to explode?" Ashley asked.

"Nope, I tried it once. Bleh. Never. Again. Pooping out fire for days. Is. Not fun." Creeper muttered.

"Uh, okay. Zeus, what do you fear?" Ashley asked.

"Umm..." Zeus thought for a moment. "I can't think of anything."

"Oh yeah?" Herobrine asked. "Watch this then, guys. Dad, EMERALD OF TIME GOT DESTROYED!"

"WHAT?!" Zeus screamed, and the ground shook again. "NOOOOOO!"

"Stop, stop! Stop the screaming, you're reminding me of Luke in Star Wars. Good story and all, worst actors and writers in the world. (This coming from me.)"

"That's insulting one of the best series of all time!" Tyler protested.

"Think about it, the choices of words, the way they actors did it. I mean, most don't really care, and I do really love Star Wars, but still. Sometimes the actors seem to get 'horrified or desperate' mixed up with 'constipated'. Watch it, and you'll know what I mean. Ahem, but you guys aren't here to hear me whine about Star Wars, you wanna read a story. So. That's it from Enderwan, now we're going to BlackDragon41." Ashley announced. "We're going to the tundra biome, for a snowball fight! Zeus, if you please."

Zeus waved his hand and they were in a tundra biome.

"Yay!" Snow Golem grinned, picking up a snowball.

"Hey, not so fast. First we gotta announce the teams. Those not chosen can cheer from the sidelines and have hot chocolate." Ashley said.

Ghast grinned. "Can I make smores?"

"Fine, yes, you came make smores." Ashley rolled his eyes. "Alright, the first team is; Herobrine, being the leader, his team mates being Baby Sheep, Slime, Iron Golem, Enderman, Ghast, Steve, and Tyler. One the second team is; the leader is Ashley. Her teammates; Kristina, Creeper, Snow Golem, Villager, Blaze, Zombie, and Enderdragon. Those who win get to brag about it."

"Dang, they separated us." Iron Golem muttered, going on his side with his team.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to kick your butt too hard." Snow Golem grinned, preparing a snowball.

"In your dreams." Iron Golem laughed.

"How is this gonna work? I'm supposed to be on the other team." Tyler said.

Kristina sighed and let him go, while Tyler tried not to jump for joy. Then he saw Herobrine standing there, tossing a snowball around in his hands.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Tyler groaned.

Those who weren't picked went to the sidelines and drank hot chocolate.

"Alright. Here are the rules. We throw snowballs until somebody falls over. It doesn't matter if you can get up, (uh, hopefully you can) you will be out. The last team standing wins!" Ashley picked up a snowball and took aim. "Be warned, though, I took softball for five years." Then she whispered to her team, "Everybody team up on Slime or Ghast, and dodge the rest."

"Let's get rid of Villager right away." Herobrine muttered.

"Ready, set, go!" Ashley yelled, and then snowballs began to be made.

One soared through the air, and hit Villager squarely in the face. He fell over, and Ashley shrugged.

"Eh, didn't need him anyway."

"Hey!" Villager growled, going to the sidelines and muttering angrily while he sipped hot chocolate.

Snow Golem turned to Iron Golem, just in time to dodge a snowball whizzing by his face. Snow Golem swung his arms, throwing snowball after snowball, but Snow Golem just grinned, dodged each one, and then threw one of his own larger ones.

Blaze stared as her heat melted the snow where she stood and she stared at the grass. "I don't know if I can play..."

"Just do what I'm doing!" Ghast suggested, sucking up the snow and shooting it out in large balls.

"Uh, okay..." Blaze sucked up the snow as well, and shot it at Ghast. He dodged it and shot two more at her, and Blaze laughed. "Missed me!"

Ashley shot at Enderman, and he disappeared before it touched him. Then he sent three more her way.

Creeper stared with dismay at the snow. "Well, this is gonna be lame."

"Creeper, kick the snowballs!" Ashley pointed to a pile of the said winter weapons.

Creeper began kicking the snow, and a snowball landed and hit Baby Sheep, and she fell over.

Kristina and Herobrine were having their own little war.

Slime, Ghast, Blaze, and Zombie fell over, and went to the sidelines. The Enderdragon was out as well, due to the fact that he was so large and Ashley would not allow him to fly.

Creeper and Tyler both targeted each other at the same time and both got out. Then Snow Golem got Steve out as well. The survivors were, on team one, being Herobrine, Enderman, and Iron Golem, on team two it was Ashley, Kristina, and Snow Golem.

The two Golems began to fight each other, and large snowballs flew through the air. Kristina and Herobrine began to do the same, so Ashley was left to Enderman, who grinned.

Ashley sighed, and tossed a snowball at him uselessly. He dodged before it could touch him, and Enderman laughed. Ashley grabbed four snowballs, two in each hand, and threw one at Enderman, and threw the other three at thin air. The said monster, confused, teleported to dodge the snowball. When he did, he was greeted by the three other snowballs.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! I actually have some talent in this world!" Ashley grinned.

"Congrats, nobody cares. Heads up!" Kristina called.

Ashley dodged the snowball that whizzed past her ear, and then glanced at Herobrine, whose white eyes were glowing. "Holy sh-" More snowballs greeted her before she could finish, and she fell over. "Dang! Oh well, I had my moment." She went to the sidelines and grabbed herself a cup of hot chocolate.

The two blurs that everyone assumed was the two Golems, stood still long enough for everyone to see Iron Golem topple over.

"You went easy on me!" Snow Golem accused.

"I did not! You know I never have and I never will!" Iron Golem replied.

"That's a good point." Snow Golem muttered. "Oof!" He said to the snowball at hit him in the chest and crashed to the ground.

The only ones left were the two siblings Herobrine and Kristina.

"I have an odd feeling that this was just meant to be." Herobrine grinned.

"Well, at least now we can use our powers without murdering someone." Kristina grinned, her mouth morphing into her demon-like one, and sucked up snow and began to shoot it at him. Except they were all glowing red.

Herobrine grabbed each of them and clenched it in his fist, and the red snowball became blue.

"Hey, hey, no dark magic in a snowball fight." Zeus said.

"It's not dark magic," Herobrine defended, throwing ten of his blue snowballs at his sister, "it's called entertainment!"

"The only thing that will entertain me," Kristina replied, "is seeing your downfall!"

"Yes, and I'm sure that a snowball fight has a lot to do with my downfall. (Which, by the way, is basically impossible.)" Herobrine rolled his eyes.

The two became blurs as the snowball fight continued, until they both fell over and gave up.

"It is a tie!" Ashley announced. "Now, Zeus, please take us back to the regular world." He did so. "Thank you. Now, apparently, I forgot to do this last chapter, so, Creeper, you get a cookie."

"Yay!" Creeper jumped up, and everyone stared at him. He turned red. "Um, I mean, thanks." And began munching on it.

"Alrighty, that's it from BlackDragon41. Now, for NinjaCacti. Newbie, yay! Um, I hope you get that possessed iPod fixed, my iPhone doesn't exactly like me, either. Ahem, anyway. Kristina, Herobrine, Zeus! Go get dressed into something nice, you're gonna take a family photo!"

"But my tuxedo has blood on it from that last time I was at that retarded wedding with my 'uncle'." Herobrine rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe you ate him." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"You ate aunty!"

"Well, yeah...but...she was rude!" Kristina defended.

"Uh huh, and uncle wasn't."

"Alright, shut up, both of you." Zeus rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this lame dare over with."

So Herobrine came out, wearing a tuxedo with a large blood stain on it. Kristina was wearing a white, faded dress, and it made her look ghost-like. Zeus wearing a golden spider man suit. "What? It's epic!"

"Um, then, get together, I guess, and say cheese?"

"Souls!" Kristina grinned.

"Blood!" Herobrine replied.

"Just kill me now." Zeus muttered.

"Um, perfect..." Ashley stared at the picture. "Good luck photo bombing that, it's already screwed up beyond repair. Ahem, questions from NinjaCacti. All monsters, do you have actual names?"

"What? What do you mean?" Creeper asked. "'Actual names?'"

"Well, there's no way that you guys are named after your species or anything, so what's your actual name?" Ashley asked.

"My name is Chest Hair." Ghast muttered, then Enderman nudged him. "Um, I mean, my name's Ghast. Just Ghast."

"We can't let them find out!" Skeleton whispered.

"I know, just shut up and smile." Wither Skeleton replied.

"Enderman, what purpose does your Ender Pearl have when you're alive?" Ashley asked.

"Ender Pearl? What's that?"

"Your eye." Ashley replied. "That's what it says when we pick it up after one of you die."

"You...pick up...my eye?! What in the Nether do you even use it for?!" Enderman demanded.

"Well, we mix it with Blaze Powder to make an Ender Eye, and then it basically points towards The End." Ashley replied.

"Wait, what?!" Enderman stared at her with disgust. "So, you kill one of my kind, take our eye,"

"Mix it with my remains..." Blaze continued,

"And use it to find and kill me?!" Ender Dragon growled.

"You are all disgusting." Enderman glared. "I say we kill them after this Interview."

"I agree." Blaze nodded.

"Finally." Ghast smirked.

"Yay!" Zeus grinned and made a bag of popcorn appear on his lap.

"Ahem, um, anyways." Ashley swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Blaze, how does your body somewhat together if it just floats there?"

"How should I know?" Blaze shrugged. "I think it has something to do with my fire or something. I don't know. But it's awesome!"

"It really is. Now for questions from TheEmptyBarrel. 'Can I be your second in command if -uh, when- you enslave humanity?'"

"Can you? I'm sure you capable." Herobrine chuckled. "I don't know, it really depends, I guess."

"What he means is if he can resist the urge to suck every drop of blood from your body, then yeah, probably." Kristina corrected.

"I would argue, but it's basically true, so." Herobrine shrugged.

"How would your treat whoever you would make second in command?" Ashley asked.

"Umm..." Herobrine stood in thought for a moment. "The only way I can think of it is kinda like a loyal dog, no, wait, a wolf. They're more vicious."

"M'kay, that's it from TheEmptyBarrel, now stuff from AxleMC131. First, questions! Enderman, how come if your eyes and teleport dust are purple, why are your Ender Pearls green?" Ashley asked.

Enderman growled. "How should I know what color my eyes are when I'm dead?"

"Ghast, what's your opinion on cobblestone?"

"Oh. That stuff. Well, whenever I see it, I see tiny little Minecraft Players trying to hide from me in that little place, so, it's just amusing, I guess." Ghast shrugged.

"Cave Spider, how come you're venomous when your relative isn't?" Ashley asked.

"I think it's because there's actually a weird thing that we pour in our eyes and it makes us venomous for a while. Spiders hate putting anything near their eyes, so."

"Very true." Spider agreed.

"Alright, this is for everyone, what fascinates you the most about the world of Minecraftia?" Ashley asked.

"Smores!"

"Flowers!"

"Um, iron."

"Snow!"

"Blood, duh."

"Souls!"

"Getting the Nether out of here." Zeus growled.

"Arrows!"

"Brainzzzzzzzzzzz."

"The sunrise or sunset. It looked like a newborn or dying fire." Blaze muttered. "Or minecarts. Or Ghast... Oh, I'm torn!"

"Silverfish, how can you sense when another Silverfish is being attacked?" Ashley asked, holding out a Silverfish spawn egg.

"I think it's obvious that every creature can communicate to their own kind, and that their kind is like their family, and there's this weird connection or something...and they can just tell." Creeper said.

"Very, very true, Creeper." Steve agreed.

"Alright, now for the trivia! Team one is Creeper, Herobrine, Zeus, Skeleton, Baby Sheep. Team two is Steve, Kristina, Slime, Blaze, Pigman, Wither Skeleton, Enderman. Team one has nine points, team two has seven points. Let's change that! Next questions of the trivia! First one is, what one item does a Minecraft Character hold with two hands instead of one?"

"A map." Steve pressed his buzzer instantly.

"There's another point for team one. What can cause a pig to or other animal to drop cooked meat on death?" Ashley asked.

Buzzers were pressed instantly.

"By fire damage." Wither Skeleton said.

"Correct. Next, what is the hexadecimal game ID for smooth stone?" Ashley read.

Silence, and then one buzzer rang. "1?" Kristina guessed.

"Right, another point for team two. Next question, what is the maximum enchantment level?"

"Level thirty." Zeus replied.

"There's a point for team one. Next question, what blocks are required to construct an Iron Golem?" Ashley asked.

Enderman pressed his button. "Um...four iron blocks...and...a pumpkin?"

"Point for team two. A snow block drops four snowballs when mined with what tool?" Ashley asked, and then nearly went deaf with the high amount of buzzers in her ear. "Um, I heard Pigman's buzzer first."

"A shovel."

"And there's yet another point for team two. Last question before the bonus round. How many blocks of obsidian are required to construct a full Nether portal?"

"Fourteen!" Blaze hit her buzzer.

"Alright! The two teams are tied eleven to eleven, the bonus round will decide the winners! Alright, bonus round question; name as many naturally generated structures that can spawn in the Minecraft world as you can."

Multiple buzzers were pressed.

"Village!"

"Dungeon!"

"Abandoned mineshaft."

"Strong hold!"

"Witch hut!"

"Desert temple!"

"Alright. the scores are tied, still! Fourteen to fourteen! The trivia is now over until next chapter. (Insert sad face here.) Now, for things from Steph1007. He/she says 'Because Lord Herobrine and Steve have been threw so much in this that they get a cookie! And for writing this, Ashley gets one, too.' Aw, thanks, cookies are just awesome."

"Agreed." Steve said with his mouth full.

"Oh. Um. You guys are gonna like this one, haha, um, Herobrine, you have a dare to kiss Steve." Ashley announced.

Kristina burst out laughing.

Steve spit out his cookie, and Herobrine choked on his.

"Help him, Kristina." Zeus muttered.

"Ugh. Fine." Kristina rolled her eyes and did so.

Herobrine then just stared at Steve for a long, awkward moment, and then they both turned around and ran in opposite directions.

Zeus laughed, then grabbed them both by the collar and shoved them together. At a very awkwardly close distance, they just sat there and stared. After eleven minutes, Herobrine crossed his arms and growled, "I'd rather let Kristina eat my soul."

"It's a dare, you have to, we can't move on until you do. So we'll just sit for all of eternity." Ashley said.

"I'm actually very okay with that." Herobrine replied.

"For once in my life, I agree with the guy who wants to kill me." Steve muttered.

"I'd rather shove crap in my nose." Herobrine said.

"I'd rather have glass in my eyes."

"I'd rather snap my own neck."

"I'd rather have a snake bite off my toes."

"I'd rather rip off my arm and feed it to crocodiles, while still being able to feel it."

"I'd rather sit here for all of eternity while saying nonstop 'I'd rather' statements." Steve said.

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry to say, this one isn't gonna happen. Questions from iluvpb22, Herobrine, 'If I enslaved Steve and gave him to you as a gift, would you let me free when you take over the world?'"

"Probably. It depends on if he's alive or dead. If he's dead, no, because I want to do that slowly and painfully, and I want to do it." Herobrine replied like he was telling someone how to sing the ABCs.

"I'm just gonna go die in a hole now." Steve muttered.

"Hhhheerrrroooobbbbrrrriiiinnnneeee." Ashley grinned. "iluvpb22 thinks that Pwetty Pwrincess needs a makeover, Kristina, that got can be yours."

Kristina grinned, glanced at the paper Ashley was holding, and nodded. "I think I can manage that."

"And Herobrine, iluvpb22 says that they're not sorry at all." Ashley added.

"Oh, they will be, they will be." Herobrine growled as Kristina yanked him away.

When they came back, Herobrine was back in his pink sparkly dress, his shoes, his crown, wearing lots of lipstick, eye shadow, and blush. But most of it looked like someone didn't have a mirror, or it was forced on him. Though laughter roared out of everyone, Zeus was laughing the hardest.

Ashley read her paper. "Aw, I'm sorry you don't like OCs, licorice, but don't go! Creeper, a question from Aster, do you like TNT?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. And when I got some in my hand you'd better start running!" Creeper grinned.

"Zombie, do you like brains?" Ashley asked.

Zombie groaned and rolled his eyes. "What have I been saying this whole time?!" He then got up and walked towards a pig, who instantly began to run from him.

"Ender Dragon, what's your favorite mob?"

"That's a tough one...um, probably something cute...a baby zombie or villager, maybe?" He shrugged.

"Herobrine, what was your favorite part of the Minecraft Interviews? (Not including the end.)" Ashley asked.

"The dares were I get to hit Steve." Herobrine replied.

"Alright..." Ashley winced, reading her paper. "Um, next is stuff from Ladycanadian. First is, Zeus, which kid do you like better? Why?"

"Kristina. Because she didn't steal the Emerald of Time." Zeus growled.

"Um," Ashley stared at her paper, "Herobrine, how did you kill Steve's family?"

"_How_?" Herobrine grinned. "Would you like to answer that one, Steve?"

Steve shuddered. "No."

"Let's just say I tried things similar to what the Cupcakes fanfic had. I gotta say, that thing was inspiring." Herobrine grinned.

Steve growled. "Where. Is. my mother?!"

"In good hands. Well, not really..." Herobrine muttered.

"Um, Kristina, 'why are you so awesome?'" Ashley asked.

Kristina thought about it like it was an actual question. "I don't know, really. Maybe I was just born with it."

"Alright, now for dares. Baby Sheep, you have to be nice for one full day."

"_Nice_?" Baby Sheep frowned, almost pouted. "What's that?"

"Oh, Kristina, Zeus, you're gonna like this dare. Um, Herobrine, not so much." Ashley warned. "Kristina, you get to beat him up until he begs for mercy. If he does, then you get to do whatever you want to him, other than kill him." Ashley said.

"So basically she gets to torture me." Herobrine winced.

It took one hit from Kristina for Herobrine to ask for mercy. (Wise, in my opinion.)

"Oh, but what to do with you now?" Kristina sighed. "Oh, I know! I'll have your powers taken away, you get tied up, and you shall be given to Steve, and Steve, you can do whatever you want with him."

"Wait, _what_?!"

Steve smirked, and a fire danced in his eyes. "I think this'll be fun."

Herobrine turned to Kristina, begging. "Please, anything, _anything_, but _that_."

"_Anything_?" Kristina raised an eyebrow.

Herobrine thought for a minute. "Sucking my soul would be a form of killing, so, yes, anything."

Kristina grinned. "Okay. Then you get to not have your powers for a full day."

"I can live with that." Herobrine muttered.

"But Steve's still right there, how does that help your situation at all?"

"My sister, there is a very big difference between being tied up, completely defenseless, in a room with Steve, and not having any powers in the same room as multiple other people, plus Steve." Herobrine replied.

"He has a very good point." Steve grinned.

"Alright, one more dare. Herobrine, Steve, you both have to take care of the hostile baby mobs for fifteen minutes, and if any of them is harmed in any way at all, Kristina gets your soul." Ashley muttered.

So she spawned a Baby Zombie, a Baby Creeper, a Baby Skeleton, a Baby Enderman, etc.

Baby Zombie jumped on top of Herobrine's head and began laughing. "Wee, wee! Giddy up, horsey!"

"I'm not a horsey, you f- ow, ow, ow! Stop, stop!" Baby Zombie yanked on his hair like they were reins.

"Skeleton, tag, you're it!" Baby Creeper laughed.

"Hey, Stevie, you're it!" Baby Skeleton tagged him.

"Um, it's Steve, and I'm not playing. What are you doing?! I can't see! What'd I just bump into?!" Steve cried as the Baby Skeleton held his hands over his eyes.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Baby Creeper laughed.

"Get him, get him!" Baby Skeleton cried.

Baby Enderman stood, looking around at the chaos. Then at the hole filled with lava next to him. It reflected in his eyes. "Pretty..." He began walking towards it.

"No!" Herobrine grabbed him. "No lava!"

"Lava? Lava pretty."

"Lava bad!"

"No!"

"Lava burn you up!" Herobrine tried showing him by throwing a flower into the lava, and Baby Enderman watched in horror as it burned.

"No, no, no, no!" Baby Enderman began crying constantly.

"Shh, shut up! I didn't mean it, please stop. Oh my gosh." Herobrine tried uselessly to make him stop. He glanced at Steve in dismay, who wasn't having any better of a time.

"Ow! What'd I just trip on?" Steve moved Baby Skeleton's hands away from his face just in time to see Baby Creeper, frowning, starting to sizzle. Steve yanked Baby Skeleton off, telling him to go pick an apple, and held Baby Creeper. "Sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay, no exploding, no exploding! You're okay, you're okay."

Baby Creeper stopped sizzling and pointed to Baby Skeleton, who was on top of an oak tree, holding a shiny apple in his hand. "Apple!" He then wobbled as a group of birds basically pushed him off the tree in an attempt to get his apple.

"No!" Steve dived, and caught Baby Skeleton just before he fell.

Steve and Herobrine exchanged a glance, and nodded.

Steve jumped up, grabbing both Baby Creeper and Baby Skeleton. Herobrine grabbed Baby Enderman and Baby Zombie. They all put them in a circle.

"Duck duck goose!" The two exhausted foes exclaimed.

"Yay! Me first, me first!" Baby Skeleton jumped up, and began touching everyone's head, saying 'duck, duck, duck,' until he chose the 'goose'.

A few minutes later, the kids went off, playing, except for Baby Creeper, who approached Steve.

"Before I go, can I have a hug?" Baby Creeper begged. "I don't have arms, so I can't hug you...it's not fair." He pouted.

"Um, but then you'll-" Steve began, but he couldn't find it in himself to say no, because the look on Baby Creeper's face melted his heart. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Baby Creeper grinned.

The moment Steve hugged him, Baby Creeper began to sizzle with happiness, and he exploded in the adventurer's arms. Then he respawned near him and called to him as he ran away, "I'd wave to you, but I got no arms!"

"Um, bye!"

Everyone had been watching because they weren't aloud to help, as Ashley and Kristina wouldn't let them. Creeper was grinning.

"Don't give me that look." Steve grumbled.

"Come on, you gotta admit they're adorable." Creeper smirked.

"Alright guys, that's all we got for this chapter. Finally done, yay! Now I get to go back and edit the other chapters while I wait for the reviews to come rolling in..." Ashley shook her head. "Anyway...hey! Zeus, what are you doing?!"

"Emerald of Time, please. Now." He growled.

"Um, right. This way..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Lol.

So, so, so sorry for the wait, guys! This was long chapter, and I've been trying to write my other stories so I can post them soon. I'll get it up all up, sometime... *sigh*

Cya guys! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
